


House Proud（以家为傲）

by ElisaDay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grimmauld Place, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Post-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House Proud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177703) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



谈判不能在魔法部举行，这样整个磋商过程在还没取得所有人一致同意之前仍能保持非官方状态；也不能在霍格沃兹举行，因为没人希望霍格沃兹沾染哪怕一丁点更多战争余波；更不能租借一间合适的、坐地铁方便到达的酒店会议厅，因为上次这样安排的时候，斯莱特林方只有三名巫师找到了地儿。于是沙克尔征询哈利是否介意他们使用格里莫广场12号。

“只要你不介意克利切，”哈利说。战争过后克利切基本上已经恢复了原来的样子。他顽固地、迫切盯人式地照顾哈利，但仍旧没完没了地叹息，念念不忘布莱克家族盛极一时的旧日好时光。“至少另一边应该感到宾至如归才好。”

他不知道这句话有多么真切，直到斯莱特林代表团踏入这间屋子。德拉科带着一脸嫌恶环顾这间覆满灰尘的门厅。“不，我穿着就行。”当衣帽架向德拉科伸出一只挂钩想要取到他的斗篷和手套时，德拉科如是说。“波特，你做了什么，让这地方破败到如此地步？家养小精灵怎么了？你为了满足格兰杰的原则将那可怜的老家伙扔出去了吗？”

“当然没有！”哈利激烈反驳，“如果没有达到你的标准我只能抱歉，马尔福，我可不会夜以继日地奴役他。他已经老了。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“你的意思是说，你懒得去关心，所以你的家养小精灵沮丧得死心放弃了。”他再次环顾四周，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。“这里是不列颠最伟大的巫师住宅之一，你却把它当成宿舍在用。”

克利切拖着脚步走出餐厅，所有人已经到齐。“客人到家了，什么都没有准备，”他低声咕哝，“没时间擦桌子。没能擦洗地板和窗户。噢，要是我可怜的女主人知道了该怎么说呀！”

德拉科低头看了看他，向哈利抛去一个意有所指的眼神，仿佛他的观点就在适才得到了证明。“你，小精灵，”他专横地说，“克利切，是吗？”克利切立刻仰起头来，眼神定定地注视着德拉科。“只因为你的主人不在乎，不代表我们没人在乎。我也是布莱克家族的后裔，我希望能在我母亲世系的家中得到妥善照料。”

哈利打算告诉马尔福带着他的家谱麻溜地滚蛋，但克利切双眼突然瞪得跟茶碟一样大，他耳朵竖起、语调狂热：“好的，德拉科主人，当然，”仿佛他毕生最伟大的野心就是看到德拉科·马尔福得到合适地照看，接着他砰地一声就瞬间消失了。

德拉科满怀优越感地看了哈利一眼，掠过他进入餐厅。哈利跟随在他身后却突然停顿下来，因为他看到当马尔福顺着房间走到尽头加入那边的其他斯莱特林时，整个房间在他身边发生了变化。那不是某种变形术；没有任何东西改变了形态。更像是——透过一扇肮脏的玻璃窗看过去的情形、这块玻璃渐渐被人擦拭一新。厚重的窗帘自己哆嗦起来，纤细的尘埃雨丝般洒落，忽然之间它们变得湛蓝，不再灰扑扑的；它们将自己紧紧拉抻在窗框上，让更多阳光投射进来。某种小昆虫排成一条细长的线整齐地自长地毯下钻出，消失在地板上一条缝隙里。在天花板阴暗的角落，哈利发现蜘蛛们正卷起它们的网，打包离开。主壁炉里火焰暴涨、明亮欢快地哔啵作响，所有闪闪发光的灯具与烛台瞬间点亮。墙上无精打采、昏昏欲睡的画像们伸伸懒腰坐直起来，饶有兴味地向房间里俯瞰下来。

长桌尽头的座椅自己将自己拖了出来，德拉科长袍一阵华丽的飞旋，在此就坐。他低头看向长桌，桌面突然自己折叠起来。哈利眨了眨眼睛。他甚至根本没意识到那儿有一层桌封，因为它本身就以完美无暇的木材制成。但在此之下，一张颜色更深的木质桌面镜子一样闪闪发亮，所有光源倒映在它上面。盘子开始沿着它一个个出现，接下来是杯子、碟子、以及茶具，美味的蛋糕、还有精致的小点心。德拉科几不可察地赞许地点点头，终于脱下了手套，然后，将它们放在了桌上：然后哈利又眨了眨眼，手套凭空消失了。

其他人则根本没有注意到这些，他们在自己把自己拉开的椅子上坐下，开始享用食物。哈利皱起眉头：他不喜欢德拉科进到这里颐指气使的样子，但他不知道怎样才能不显荒谬地小题大做——他该怎么说，别吃那些零嘴？把所有窗帘都拉上，让这地方重新阴沉下来？他坐在桌子另一端，远远朝马尔福怒目而视，而德拉科得意洋洋地冲着他笑回来。

#

谈判整整持续了一个星期，从早到晚，在此期间哈利发现厨房能够打开到两倍大小，而藏书室有一间美丽的镶嵌木板的密室可供私密谈话用途——德拉科曾拉了两个同事到一边聊天，当时一块墙壁就这么邀请般的冲着他弹开——以及一楼盥洗室发出的叮当声，他一直以为只是老旧水管的问题，实际是一小窝下水道格林迪洛在那儿筑了巢。哈利看到克利切用一把长长的金属条敲打下水管，正打算问他在干什么就看到格林迪洛们突然跳了出来，头发丑陋地打着结、沾满恶臭的泥泞，疯狂蠕动着滑过地板，一个接一个跳进马桶里。马桶毅然决然将它们冲走，克利切在水槽边上得意洋洋地跳起了胜利之舞，却不小心跌落差点摔到地板上，好在哈利接住了他。

“瞧，克利切，你其实没必要做这么多的，”哈利说，“就为了德拉科·马尔福！”

“克利切不能让这座屋子蒙羞！”克利切说，“克利切很高兴能帮上忙！”

哈利想继续同他争辩，但是——克利切看起来真的很高兴，也更健康了；他的双眼不再呆滞，耳朵也竖了起来，皮肤看上去也没那么灰败了。

整座屋子看上去都更好了。每样东西不知何故都似乎亮光闪闪、精神抖擞，果断地行动起来。如果不是因为德拉科·马尔福的出席才令这房子蓬荜生辉，哈利会更加感激。雪上加霜的是，改变只发生在公用房间。每当哈利上楼睡觉都仿佛攀进了一层污雾之中。他本以为这栋房子就是这个样子的，一座积满灰尘的老旧坟墓，而他也并不在意——它当然胜过楼梯下的橱柜许多——然而日复一日看到这些对比，仿佛是在打他的脸：他的房子喜爱德拉科·马尔福更甚于他。

他很开心谈判终于画上句号。他们反复商讨出了关于入狱时间与赔款的协议——哈利非常高兴得到莱斯特兰奇家财产的泰迪·卢平此生将衣食无忧。这不能称作补偿，世上没有什么能为此做出弥补，但至少它展示了那么一点点的公正。从另一个方面来讲，尽管卢修斯·马尔福活该在阿兹卡班渡此余生，哈利非常肯定当德拉科板着脸剪短提及他父亲状况很糟、不得不接受医疗巫师的全职看护时，他并没有说谎。他不打算不依不饶地将一个破碎的、重病缠身的男人送到摄魂怪手里去。他们这方有些人想扳回更多，但他们唯他马首是瞻，而他并不想一心复仇。他不打算一心复仇。

椅子归位，交换握手，披上斗篷，代表们最后一次三三两两走出这所房子。德拉科落在最后，不急不忙地离开：他缓缓走过餐厅，依次看过每一副肖像，与他们点头道别。衣帽架体贴地伸展开衣钩将斗篷披到他肩头、并将手套递给了他。哈利双臂环胸，看着德拉科最后一次环顾四周，让目光在屋子里徘徊——哈利的屋子。他看着哈利。“我猜你要回归吃麻瓜食物、把运动鞋扔到家具上的日子了，”他苦涩地说，仿佛在自己的房子里如此行动是一项罪过。

“再见，马尔福，”哈利真诚地说，咬牙切齿。“感谢光临。”

德拉科转身推门。把手不转。他又试了一次，大门依旧不让步，纹丝不动。他停下来，握着把手站了片刻，然后松开手、转过身。“对不起，”他抬头对着空气说，仿佛整座房子能够听懂似的。“如果可以的话我会得到你的所有权。但威森加摩巫师法庭如今不会听取我的请愿书，即使替我吟唱的是云端的天使，那也高不过他去，”他扭头示意哈利。“我必须走了。”

他没有再说话。有那么片刻房子里萦绕着瘆人的沉默，接着大门砰然大开，让他离去。他最后冷冷地看了哈利一眼，长袍卷下台阶。当他踏进马尔福家的黑漆南瓜马车时、甚至当马车驶离时，大门一直敞开着。直到马车最终转过一个弯消失在视线之外，哈利才上前关门，可他还没碰到门把手，大门就在他面前愤怒地砰然紧闭。

#

乌蒙蒙的尘雾落回地板上，仿佛从未离开过。哈利第二天下楼，看着阴暗憋闷的房间，咬牙切齿地对克利切说：“瞧，如果你想继续保持这儿的整洁，我是没什么意见的。”

“好的，主人，”克利切无精打采地回答，徒劳无功地在前厅拿着一把扫帚挥舞了半个钟头。

哈利再也找不到藏书室中的密室，厨房也缩水成一间小房间的大小：两个炉子，一个鞋盒大小的烤箱，还有一个哈利不记得以前曾经见过的烤面包器，只要你走神哪怕一秒它就会把你放进去的面包片给烤焦。

“我很好奇现在怎么会这样，”赫敏沉思。“你试过询问克利切哪里出了问题吗？”

“有啊，”哈利说。“他不告诉我。他只会说他很抱歉没能适当地侍奉主人，然后不停乞求原谅，直到我命令他停下来，然后他还是一天到晚抱怨房子的状态，却什么都不做。”

“嗯，”赫敏说。“试一下举行一次舞会怎么样？”

“什么？”

“我的意思是，也许客人的到来会让房子活跃起来。”赫敏说，“邀请人们过来，以此为借口收拾一下，举办一场狂欢。”

哈利做了个鬼脸。“我感觉像个傻帽，炫耀我的巫师豪宅什么的。”

他们一起来到藏书室。壁炉架上一座沉重的水晶烛台砰一声巨响翻倒下来，在地板上摔得粉碎：他们都惊跳起来，惊魂未定地看着它。哈利上前收拾起碎片。“它肯定是太靠边了/太紧张了※1，”他说。“嗷！”他把大拇指塞进嘴里吸吮：被碎片割伤了。

赫敏眉头紧皱。“哈利，我想你伤到它的感情了。”

“它只是栋房子，赫敏！”

“它是一栋古老的巫师宅子！”赫敏说。“它不是普通的什么地方。我敢肯定它变恶劣是因为你没有个得体的家世。也许这就是它在马尔福面前那么乖的原因：他母亲是个布莱克。我调查过，你得知道：他确实对这栋宅子有要求权，法律上说。我不觉得他能赢下诉讼，小天狼星的遗愿表达得很明白、继承顺位彻底被打破，不过巫师法律允许你以血缘权利提出产权要求，即使你没有合适的头衔。尤其是，如果你能够证明当前拥有者对其疏于照管。”

“我才没对它疏于照管！”哈利说。“一定要说的话，是它对我疏于照管才对。”

“好了，瞧，”赫敏说，“咱们就试试舞会吧。我们提前会过来帮忙装饰——帮助宅子感觉到节日气氛。让它知道你很高兴拥有它，想让它变得更好，我确信它会有所回应的。毕竟，你才是它的法定所有者。”

哈利以猫头鹰链送出邀请，留下简明的信息告知受邀人何时到来，并让克利切准备食物。“不需要太夸张的东西，”哈利说，“只要——饮料跟零食，诸如此类。”他不需要古板的、维多利亚式的盛会，那样所有人都会不自在的，再说了，他相当肯定厨房现在也制作不出更加复杂的食物。

“好的，主人。”克利切说着，沉闷地唏嘘一声。

赫敏、罗恩和卢娜都过来帮忙装饰飘带和灯光。然而并没有什么用：那些明亮的灯光和五颜六色的飘带将房间反衬得更加昏暗肮脏。他们全都站在餐厅里，毫无把握地四处打量。“看起来不太行，不是吗？”卢娜说。

然而没时间尝试其他了，因为客人已经开始到来。哈利觉得暂时没什么关系。人们络绎而来，满面笑容，享受好时光，他们聊天、休息，显而易见，就像在学校的公共休息室里一样。宅子没有贡献出什么来，除了一碗些微发潮的薯片，超大一罐可怕的、融掉了的美国干酪，还有一瓶半满的桃子味利口酒。但赫敏和罗恩跑出去采购了一些储备：鹰嘴豆泥、胡萝卜条、全麦棒，以及几个装满了水果跟乳酪的大盘子。

饮料只有大瓶的汽水和各式牌子的啤酒与红酒，大多是客人们带来的礼物，而胡萝卜条跟全麦棒不知何时消失了，神秘地被替换成了腌洋葱，但没有谁在意。哈利从一个房间走到另一个房间，那里全都是他的朋友们，那些站在他这边、站在霍格沃兹这边的人。他不介意宅子会为德拉科·马尔福及其斯莱特林同侪献上十二道菜的盛宴，他有这个就够了。

“这地方太酷了，波特，”贾斯廷·芬列里在餐厅里对哈利说，他轻快地上下挥舞着他的水晶球朝屋子各个角落指指点点。“衰败的显赫、逝去的荣光，等等等等。你还会在这里举办万圣节晚会吗？只需要放几个食尸鬼在地窖里呻吟，再加上一些咔哒作响的铁链就完美啦。”

他的水晶球在手中爆炸，碎片溅了他、哈利还有站在旁边的两个拉文克劳女孩一身，并在尖叫一声后留下一阵鲜明的恶臭。

从这时开始一切每况愈下。房门关了起来、卡住不动，困住的人们只能狠狠捶门好能出去；厕所马桶里涌出可怕的黑乎乎的焦油般黏糊糊的玩意儿；起居室里的飘带着了火，只好拿沙发垫来扑灭。大家都放弃了，渐渐开始告辞，宅子在九点就已经空荡荡的了。“对不起，哈利，”赫敏抱歉地说，和罗恩一起离开。“我想这不管用。我们会想到别的办法的，别担心。”

“好吧。”哈利说着，在她身后关上门。

“克利切已经打扫了厕所。克利切接下来是先清理餐厅还是起居室？”克利切略带胆怯地抬头瞄他。

哈利看着餐厅里的一片狼藉，说，“噢，随它去吧，”关上餐厅门。

#

接下来的一周里威森加摩巫师法庭审查了这份协议。在魔法部里，沙克尔在双方代表列席的情况下署上签名，然后德拉科出乎意料地说，“你决定好在哪里举行和解仪式了吗？我可以为此开放马尔福庄园，如果你愿意，”仿佛天经地义的、所有人都知道会举行一场和解仪式似的，而哈利甚至都不知道那是什么玩意儿——然而从他这一边的巫师们稍显不满的表情看来，他们确实本该有所计划的。

结果是沙克尔同意让马尔福主办这场盛事。“我想这是个好主意，实际上，”他事后对哈利讲，“我们中太多人对那所庄园心怀畏惧了，在那场战争之后。最好不要放任这种情绪滋长。它可以形成另一种影响力，如果操作得当的话。”

于是哈利下定决心，终究还是去了。他本以为这块自己曾遭受折磨的地方会给他带来沉重压力；在他们三个幻影移形过去时，赫敏紧紧抓住他的手，几乎把他捏痛。但庄园的铁艺大门上爬满了嫩绿的葡萄藤，金灿灿的灯饰挂满了去到大屋的整条路上，巨大的窗子灯火辉煌、你简直没法分辨出窗框与墙壁的界限。

“哈利，我的孩子！”霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩呼唤着，抓住哈利的手臂带他到花园散步。哈利跟在他身边，让罗恩和赫敏继续向前：他并不着急进到屋子里去。花园的步道上到处都是聊天谈笑的巫师和女巫们，不知从何处传来模糊的音乐声，每隔不远都有立柱，立柱上搁着摆满各式小食、以及香槟酒杯的银盘子。

“我上次来这儿已经是许多年前了，哈利，”斯拉格霍恩说道。他们经过满是银钟树与红尖金盏花的花圃，银钟树满树繁花，有萤火虫和浅绿的飞蛾在花丛中嬉戏。“细想的话，是自那场婚礼之后就没来过了。当时可真是一场盛事啊！马尔福与布莱克家族的结合：当然是整个年代最伟大的盛会了。一千位宾客的餐桌宴会，还不算幽灵们，狂欢持续了三天三夜。阿，我真高兴见到战争没有给这地方造成永久的伤害。即使在巫师世界也没有几个地方拥有这样的历史，哈利。真高兴见到它们得以保存、受到珍视。来，咱们进去吧。你看到舞厅了吗？它在十七世纪就已经建成了。”

斯拉格霍恩带他穿过一道侧门，至少这样能逃过正门口的迎宾队列了，哈利想。他最不想做的事情就是跟德拉科·马尔福握手。舞厅里的舞蹈正如火如荼，幽灵们在头顶上、活人在下面旋转起舞，偶尔还交换舞伴。一支三十人的管弦乐队正在俯瞰舞厅的巨大露台上演奏，有一条狭窄的区域绕场一周在舞池上方形成一道走廊。斯拉格霍恩领着哈利走上去。“真高兴见到你，老伙计；还好吗，亲爱的，”他笑容满面地与路遇的每一位巫师和女巫握手寒暄，朝房间另一端走去，向大会堂行进。

当哈利意识到这是贝拉特里克斯想将他献给伏地魔的同一间房间时，他不可思议地重新打量了一遍。整间屋子至少变成了从前的四倍大小。漂浮的枝形吊灯照亮了天花板，缓慢而优雅地打着旋，曾经阴沉沉悬在那儿的挂毯鲜活起来充满生机，小人儿在织物上穿梭舞动，绚丽的色彩在光芒下闪耀着。

德拉科片刻之后来到这间礼堂，一派风度翩翩的样子。看到人们对他趋之若鹜，向他微笑，为他的精心安排献上祝贺，哈利恼怒不已。不是他怀恨在心，实在是看到马尔福在这一切之后还受尽谄媚，实在叫人不爽。他在人群中穿梭自如，所到之处仿佛有聚光灯一样，好像整个房间悄然不觉地变化着、好让他成为众目睽睽的焦点似的。当他来到附近时，连花瓶里的花儿都将茎干挺得更直了，灯光也愈发明亮起来。家具偷偷挪动、甚至连地毯都轻轻拱起来让周围的人为他让开路。

哈利本想找个借口溜掉，然而斯拉格霍恩紧紧抓住他的手臂杵在马尔路的必经之路上，喜气洋洋。“您好，教授，”马尔福说。“很高兴见到您，我们不确定您能拨冗前来。我想您已经完全康复了吧？”

“为什么不来，当然康复了，谢谢你，亲爱的孩子，”斯拉格霍恩说，“如果错过这个喜庆的日子我一定会抱憾的。我们都需要对这件痛苦的事情做一个快乐的了结。”他又转身对着哈利笑，“说实话，看到你们两个年轻人经历了这么多事情以后能一起站在这里，让我这颗垂暮之心也快乐起来。新一代已经成长起来了，希望你们不要重演老一辈犯过的错误。来吧，让我们大家都看到你们俩握个手，作为和解精神的真诚象征。”

哈利咬牙切齿，但斯拉格霍恩的手指紧紧地、意味深长地握在他臂弯，他看到周围所有人的眼神都聚焦在这里。他伸出手来，期待马尔福会拒绝，然而德拉科立刻伸手握住了他。他甚至得体地与他握了手，不轻不重。“波特，”德拉科说，“希望你一切都好，”他好似遵循了德布雷特※2关于如何在你自己的派对上行止得体的指导般，态度无懈可击。仿佛他一夜之间醒来突然决定要做个奉公守法的良好公民而不是欺凌弱小的恶少，仿佛他精美绸缎长袍裹住的躯体上没有深深刻画着黑魔标记一般。

“我很好，”哈利说。“多谢款待。这地方比我上次看到的时候漂亮不少，”他忍不住刻薄地加上了最后一句。墙上一盏灯闪了闪，一束眩光直射进他眼里。

德拉科抿紧双唇，不太情愿地开口，“是啊，”他简短地说，“确实。”

他对他们两人点点头、向前走去，屋子里的焦点随着他离开，所有目光都追随着他。“好了，哈利，”斯拉格霍恩神色满意地看着马尔福离开，“无论德拉科从前犯过什么错，他显然是他自己房子称职的主人。这可没那么容易，”他拍拍哈利的胳膊，“来，孩子，咱们去享用晚餐吧。”

哈利饮的酒比吃的东西多，早早回到了格里莫广场。他仍旧憋闷不已。马尔福已经依靠他的庄园和财富熬过了战争的影响，每个人都如此兴高采烈于战争的结束、他们竟愿意就这么放过他。不，比那还要糟：他们已经排好了队准备向他卑躬屈膝，仿佛他就是魔法世界的皇族什么的。

当哈利推开大门，吊灯没有亮起来，他踩到什么湿湿软软的恐怖玩意儿，差点摔了一跤。他施了一个荧光闪烁，看到门内躺着一只死老鼠。

他愣愣地看了一会儿，勃然大怒。“好啦，我懂了，”他冲着空荡荡的房子大声咆哮，不再介意这样让自己看起来像个精神病。“我猜你很嫉妒马尔福庄园吧：要是你也能奉承德拉科·马尔福该多好啊。不好意思，我才不是他那样的斯莱特林蠢货，你就认命了吧。”

然后他猛地拉开餐厅门，将老鼠尸体扔进去并施了一个漂浮咒，重新甩上门，上床睡觉去了。

#

几天以后，沙克尔再次要求使用格里莫广场与几位代表进行最后一次非正式会面，来消除最近出现的几个小分歧。哈利知道这样做非常幼稚，但当他一边说“不好意思，这地方太乱了点”，一边看到进入藏书室的马尔福发现书架上厚厚一层灰尘之后绷起嘴唇一脸不悦的样子，确实感觉到了一丝恶毒的快意。马尔福甚至伸出手指摸了摸书架，然而它并未魔法般地将自己清洁一新，只是让他的指尖沾染上一层脏污。

“你一定对自己非常自豪吧，侮辱这所宅子到这个地步。”所有人离开之后，他在房间门口停下脚步面对哈利，冷冰冰地说。“连麻瓜都会对它更仁慈一些。”他最后环顾一眼藏书室。“当我想起这房间从前的样子，在我姑姥姥还在世的时候——”

“什么，你在说我们不得不将她的肖像从墙上撬下来塞进阁楼的那个吵吵闹闹的疯婆子？”哈利说，“一定很好客吧。”

德拉科猛地转身对面他。“你这个肮脏的小——”

哈利抓住他的魔杖，一股凶猛又炙热的如愿以偿在体内膨胀起来。“怎么了？”他厉声说道，一步步向他逼近，“继续啊，马尔福，想惹麻烦吗？”

德拉科恶狠狠看着他，牙关紧咬、指节都攥得发白。他猛地抽开手，怒冲冲走向门厅。哈利跟随在他身后，然而两人都骤然停了下来，面面相觑。

大门不见了。

“好了，这可真是太棒了，”片刻之后，德拉科如是说。“恭喜你，波特。你已经把你的宅子逼到走投无路了。”

“什么？”哈利说。他抽出魔杖，指向大门之前所在的、现在是光秃秃墙壁的地方。“阿拉霍洞开！”

什么都没发生。

“是啊，好像那个真会管用一样。”德拉科翻了个白眼，说。

哈利对他怒目而视，然后转身穿过厨房去到后门。

当然也不见了。

“这儿发生什么事了？”德拉科在他身后发问。他站在缩小了的厨房门口，环顾四周，恐惧表情丝毫不似作伪。“什么——是刚变成这样的吗？它这副样子已经多久了？”好像他刚好逮到哈利的地下室里关满了遭受酷刑的巫师之类——不，等等，马尔福们对那个可是司空见惯的。

德拉科飞快地打了个旋冲回楼上，哈利尾随着他：德拉科拉开每一扇房门，查看每一间房间。哈利在他身后朝起居室内望去，每扇窗户都紧紧封住。他进去想要打开一扇，结果纹丝不动。哈利放弃尝试走出房间，看到德拉科定定地站在餐厅门口，当哈利走到他跟前，德拉科转过身来揍了他一拳。

小时候哈利有过不少挨揍的经验，而德拉科实在是一点儿也不擅长搏斗。哈利纵身闪开，回击在他肚子上，两次，然后将捂着肚子气喘吁吁的他扔到地板上。

“想再试试吗，马尔福？”他喘着粗气，挖苦地说。他感觉心满意足。然后他望向德拉科身后，餐厅里面——腐烂的死老鼠仍然躺在地板上，留下一团黑漆漆的污渍，餐厅长桌光滑的桌面上满是玻璃杯和半满的汽水瓶，来自那次失败的派对。灯光全都熄灭了，窗帘歪斜地松垮垮挂在那里，甚至连画像框里都是空空荡荡的。看起来——看起来就像是荒弃的废墟一样。

“你太差劲了，”德拉科仍然跪在地板上，声音颤抖而单薄。“你无法忍受看到这间宅子在一位真正的巫师手上光彩夺目的样子，于是你蹂躏它。我很高兴看到它反戈一击。”

他擦了擦脸，蹒跚地爬起来，一瘸一拐穿过走廊，回到藏书室。哈利没有跟上他。他腹中纠结着沉重的羞愧，记起这间餐厅在三周前德拉科离开时的样子。他踏入房间，迅速施了个咒语分解掉了死老鼠，又用了个清洁咒除掉了污渍上湿软的部分。然而地板上还是有一块变色的斑痕。也许克利切知道能修好它的办法。哈利尽力将窗帘挂回原样——可它们总是松垮垮地滑下来——让玻璃杯飞回厨房、处理掉塑料瓶，然后对桌面又施了个快速清洁咒。

但是蜡烛不愿意被点亮，无论哈利尝试多少次。炉火也点不着。现在三点还不到，外面本来是个阳光明媚的大晴天，但百叶窗里透不进任何光线来。他只好放弃了，用了几个荧光闪烁咒让屋子明亮起来，然而它们只能让这地方笼罩在诡异的遗弃氛围里，咒语的光线带着朦胧的惨绿色调。连他的吐息都开始在空气中结起雾来。

哈利摇摇头放弃：他已经竭尽所能了。他踏出房间，喊道，“克利切？你在哪里？”

没有回答。哈利皱起眉头，爬到楼上。所有私人房间的窗子也都紧紧关着，直到阁楼顶上的小圆窗户。而且任何地方也看不到克利切的踪影。整所房子都古怪地越来越寒冷起来。“够了，这简直是太荒谬了，”哈利说着，从阁楼爬下来，回到搂上。他打算出去找人帮忙。他闭上双眼，想象门外的街道，“幻影移形！”

这感觉仿佛撞上一面石墙，撞击的冲力重得让哈利摇摇晃晃退了好几步，砰一声坐到地上，头晕眼花地揉起额头来。

“这他妈究竟怎么回事？”他咒骂着，阔步走向藏书室，却在门口骤然停下脚步。这里仿佛到了另外一个世界。一团火苗在壁炉里噼里啪啦燃烧着，古旧的书桌旁围满了一圈点燃的蜡烛。托盘上立着一壶茶，德拉科肘边有个茶杯。如今环绕着他的书架已然褪去了尘埃，书脊上的镀金字母在火光下闪烁，皮质封面笼罩着温暖的颜色。他在一张纸上写写划划。

“你以为是怎么回事？”德拉科说。“这所宅子受不了你了，波特。”

“可是，我没料到它会把我锁在里面。”哈利说。

“你能料得到才怪。”德拉科放下羽毛笔，将纸上的墨水吹干，然后递给哈利。

纸上的内容有好几段，正式得过分，但哈利立刻抓住了重点。“你在开玩笑吗？”他说。“你觉得我会把自己的房子让给你？”

德拉科笼统地向周围挥一挥手，意指关得死死的窗户和消失的大门。“否则你打算怎么办呢？”

哈利将纸张揉成一团、扔进壁炉：它愤怒地发出一声爆裂，化为灰烬。“想得美，马尔福。”他说，“但是没门。无论你干了什么，我都能想办法来解决它。”

#

这一天剩下的所有时间哈利都用来解开咒语，虽然不知道这是什么咒语。咒立停没有效果，其他一打的逆向咒语貌似也徒劳无功。无论用什么办法检查他也找不到施咒的痕迹：仿佛这所房子就这么与世隔绝了一般。哈利突然记起，他从来不知道这所房子在邻里之间隐形时是躲到哪里去了。他希望可以问问赫敏，但飞路粉同样不起作用。

他待在藏书室里，因为他想查阅一些书籍，还因为这里是整栋房子里唯一没有越来越寒冷的地方。然而想要达成所愿是件如此令人头疼的事：书本从指间溜走，或是在他目光瞥过后不知怎的就移动了位置，或者书脊上的写的是一回事、而当他将它们拿下来发现内容又是另外一回事。

德拉科懒洋洋躺在壁炉旁的沙发上，手拿一本书，身旁一杯红酒。哈利根本不知道那酒是哪里冒出来的：他以前从未见过那只尘封的旧瓶子。“话说，你多久才会感觉到饿呢？”德拉科说着，手中又翻过一页。

“如果这房子不愿意让我吃东西，它就不得不让你也挨饿。”哈利走到沙发旁边，拿起酒瓶，刻意对着瓶子痛饮了一口。他不由自主地注意到这又是一瓶好酒，于是恼火更甚。

德拉科拉下脸来。“你到底为什么非要这间房子不可？你显然一点也不欣赏它。”

“因为它是我的房子！”哈利恶声恶气地说。“我住在这儿！就因为你——不知道怎么，引诱它——”

“喔，是啊，”德拉科说。“我显然花了大力气收买这地方，自从你取得它的所有权以来我都来过两次了呢。”

“这些都无关紧要！”哈利说。“我不能把它给你。再说你又为什么要它呢？你都已经拥有那座庄园了，不是吗？你怎么搞的，地方还不够大吗？”

德拉科站起身来。“听着，你这个肮脏的半血小乡巴佬，”他声色俱厉。“这所宅子已经庇护了布莱克家族整整十二代人！墙上半数的肖像都是我的祖先。我母亲在这里长大、在这里玩耍，我还是个孩子的时候她就带我来过。你知道密道都在哪里吗？你知道怎么打开二楼那些壁橱吗？你没法从书架上取下一本书，你甚至连看都看不到宴会厅在哪里。我并不需要栖身之处，波特。我只是不想站在一边看你践踏并蹂躏这块地方。”

“真是声情并茂啊，你指控我践踏和蹂躏，”哈利说，“下地狱去吧。我连一袋碎玻璃都不会给你，更别说一栋房子了。”

德拉科站在那儿，双拳紧握，然后他说，“好吧。我把它从你手里买过来。我会卖掉几块土地。”他的口吻像是要卖肾一样。“五百万金加隆。你可以拿它给自己买一座相当不错的麻瓜公寓、添置一应俱全的现代化生活设备，还能剩下足够多钱随心所欲地花。”

“五百万——”哈利瞪着他，一时间哑口无言。

“我只能凑得出这么多了！”

“你能出两倍的价我也不在乎，”哈利大叫起来，“我不卖！”

“你不想要这座房子，这座房子也不想要你，你可以摆脱掉它、同时吸干我的血，两全其美。你还想要怎么样，波特？”德拉科咆哮着说。

“我想要怎样？”哈利忽然全身发抖，怒火像一头野兽困在他喉间，摩拳擦掌想要冲出来。“我想要我的教父回来！我想要妈妈和爸爸回来！我想跟我自己的家人住在自己家里，而不是一间因为他们都死了才得到的空荡荡的陵墓！”他大发雷霆。“但我得不到他们，马尔福，拜你和你可恨的同伙和你龌龊的黑暗君主还有你凶残的贱人阿姨所赐，我只有这所宅子，我宁愿把它烧为平地，连同咱们俩一起烧死在里面也不会放弃的！”

这些话语如此恶毒，如此恐怖，如此真实，他从未想过宣之于口，他一直将它们埋葬在心底。他停下来，浑身战栗。他的喉咙火烧一样痛。

德拉科盯着他，脸上的表情非常陌生。然后他轻声开口说道，“好吧，波特。这样看来，你终究还是我们之中一员。”

#

哈利昂首阔步走进厨房时仍然怒火沸腾、浑身颤抖。他抓住冰箱把手，话语仍像是浸满了恶意，他说，“这里一定要有像样的东西给我吃，而且不要开胃菜。”他打开冰箱门，看到里面有只盘子，盘子上摆放着一块见鬼的三明治、无比正常：白色切片面包夹火腿、奶酪和泡菜。他坐到厨房的大餐桌旁边，狼吞虎咽地吃起来。

德拉科从楼上下来，瞟了一眼哈利的盘子。哈利有点希望他点评两句，然而德拉科只是略显恼火地摇了摇头。他在餐桌旁落座，就在他坐到椅子上那一瞬，餐具就已经安排好了。他将餐巾放上膝头，酒杯自动斟上了酒，三道令人惊艳的开胃小菜像色彩缤纷的蘑菇一样就这么凭空冒了出来，而当他一道道吃掉它们之后，他的盘子变成了一只盛满了浅绿色汤汁的汤碗、其中还点缀着金灿灿的香煎什么玩意儿，一阵美味到爆的香气越过桌子飘荡过来，让哈利嘴里的泡菜味同嚼蜡。

他恶狠狠盯住自己骤然引不起食欲的三明治，强迫自己吃掉它。当德拉科优雅地解决掉最后一点香煎那什么、将手指在洗手盅里浸过之后，便将盘子推远。“好了，”他说，“我们就从这儿开始吧。天知道该是怎样一场灾难啊！”

“开始什么？”哈利问。

“教导你如何恰当地照料你的宅子，波特，”德拉科说。“否则你只有靠恐吓才能叫它拿出些寒碜玩意儿，”他意有所指地拿下巴指了指哈利的盘子，补上一句，那里还残留着他实在无法下咽的四分之一块三明治。“我可不希望下半辈子都跟你一块被锁在这儿。”他站起身来。“现在跟我来，我带你从查看橱柜开始。”

德拉科带他一个接一个浏览这儿的所有橱柜，一边经过一边告诉他每个橱子里都保存有什么。他让哈利打开它们、触摸那些物品以及橱柜门的木材。这儿有各种各样不同种类的玻璃杯，德拉科告诉他每只杯子各作什么用途，并每种拿了一只排列在吧台上。“马尔福，我根本不在意这些玩意，”哈利在走到第一个货架的半途中说。“有没有拿对杯子跟喝红葡萄酒还是白葡萄酒又有什么关系呢？”

“闭嘴，波特。”马尔福说。“你是在竭力冒犯吗？如果你想要宅子热情招待你，就需要先欣赏它。”

在观察第三个碗橱时，德拉科愣住片刻，拿起一只矮胖的天然切割水晶威士忌酒杯，说道，“有一副圣诞晚宴的照片，大概摄于我出生前五年，就在小天狼星出走之前。他朝我爸爸扔了一只这种杯子，然后所有客人都从桌旁跳起来，发疯一样互相施起咒来。当时我还是个小孩子，看着这张照片笑惨了。我甚至不认识其中一半的人——他那时在阿兹卡班，贝拉特里克斯阿姨也是，罗道夫斯叔叔也是——所有老亲戚现在都已经死了。”

他将它放到吧台上，沿着队列摆好。哈利盯着它，用自己的双手将它捧起来。他试图想象小天狼星拿起它——他发现自己微笑起来；他看到了小天狼星，掠夺者照片里年轻版的小天狼星，坐在家庭晚宴的餐桌旁，郁郁寡欢地偷饮他不该喝的酒。当卢修斯·马尔福在餐桌首位趾高气昂地胡扯些纯血统的鬼话时，他实在忍不住了，飞起——

手腕突然被德拉科抓住，哈利低头看去：杯中已经注入了一寸深的琥珀色液体，并一颗完美的球形冰块。德拉科自他手中取走杯子轻轻一嗅，然后品了一口。“布莱克私藏佳酿，”德拉科递回给他。“别像个野蛮人一样牛饮。”

哈利瞪他一眼，还是啜饮了一口。酒精在舌尖上燃烧起来，强烈的苦味不可思议地深邃，他从未品尝过这样的东西，只有食物之外的东西给过他这种感受：追逐金色飞贼时胸口鼓胀的快乐，成功施放新魔法时的热烈满足。他无意识地将它含在口中，直到这感觉消散才吞咽下去。

“说不定咱们有机会在仲夏到来之前打这儿出去。”德拉科如是说。

#

查阅所有橱柜用了挺长一段时间，但直到四个钟头之后，哈利才后知后觉地意识到耗时甚久是因为厨房的其他部分开始恢复了：这房间比他们刚开始时伸长了至少三十英尺。“是时候让一切回归正轨了，”德拉科说。他上前站到巨大的壁炉前方，它刚刚在最北端的墙上不情不愿地伸展开来。

“它现在有什么不对？”

“它枯萎了，波特，”德拉科说。“这炉子原本大到能够烤全鹿。我在母亲继承到的一幅画上见过。帮我来试试这些砖头。”

他开始用魔杖戳壁炉旁边和上方的砖块。即使小天狼星还在的时候，哈利也从未见到这壁炉比现在更大的样子，但他还是取出自己的魔杖跟德拉科一起去敲，然后他皱起眉头倾身向前：某两块砖之间有一道细微的银色裂缝。“马尔福，”他说，德拉科转过身来。

“很好，咱们把它打开来，”他说着，抓住一边。“拉！”

哈利抓住另一边用力一拉——他感觉好像真的拉住了什么东西，尽管他的指尖只能勉强抠住老旧砖块的缝隙，然后他继续使劲，牙关紧咬，每一根肌肉都绷得紧紧的。直到突然哐当一声巨响，他跟德拉科同时扑倒在地，整面墙突然爆开，壁炉伸长到庞大得荒唐的尺寸。它不止大到能烧烤全鹿，它简直能烤一头公牛，六只厚重的汽锅排成一排、悬挂在一根粗长的铁钎上。

“这样就对了，”德拉科环顾四周，叹息一声，一屁股坐在地上。哈利回头一看，坐起身来，目瞪口呆。南墙也展开了：出现一对巨大的冰箱，火炉的尺寸足有原来三倍大，橱柜的样子也完全不同了，黄铜把手闪闪发光、木材是光亮的棕褐色。甚至还凭空出现了一扇他从未见过的门，这扇木门嵌在石拱道里，挂有一把铁锁。

“那又是连到哪里去的？”哈利问。

“显然是地窖，”德拉科说。“不然你以为那些酒都是哪儿来的，波特？不过你可不用妄想能很快进去，”他又道。“连我都花了一个月才拿到马尔福庄园的地窖钥匙，在父亲……”他没有说下去，倒是坐直身子，将潮湿的头发从额头撸上去：他俩都汗流浃背了。这房间不再严寒刺骨。“好了，今天的工作量已经足够了，”他突然说道。“我需要吃点东西、休息一会儿。”

“等等，餐桌哪儿去了？”哈利慌慌张张爬起来。

“当然是被收藏起来了：厨房占用了它的空间。”德拉科说，“如果你知道怎么做对自己最好的话，暂时就别想把它拿出来了。我们这种人是不会在厨房里吃饭的，波特。”

“为什么不呢？”哈利困惑不已。

“我已经告诉过你了！如果想要房子尽心尽力，首先你必须迎合它的心意。”德拉科说，“如果做不到，那你就根本没必要在这里生活了。你只能既让自己过得难受，又让这地方苦不堪言。不过，今天就不必修复餐厅里的恐怖场面了，”他继续说道，“我们就在起居室用餐。貌似你还没什么机会给那里造成无法弥补的伤害。”

他带路向上。到达起居室的时候，壁炉已经是暖烘烘的了，一顿精心烹制的菜肴整洁地摆在桌上：烤鸭和鹿肉，两种沙司，五种蔬菜，一瓶红酒，还有第一套瓷器，德拉科之前曾告诉他只用于私人家庭聚餐。“那么，这些食物到底是从哪儿来的？”哈利说，“我们又没有做饭，我也哪儿都找不到克利切，我想他没在这房子里跟我们在一起。”

“他是家养小精灵，当然就在家里，”德拉科说，“你都快把这座宅子给逼疯了，然后还好意思奇怪小精灵怎么藏了起来。他可能在下面的地窖，他们吓得厉害了就会躲进去。他在那儿向未来借工作，这样就没必要出来了。”

“额，神马？”哈利说。

德拉科摆了摆手。“就好比说，这顿饭就是他下周做的。”

待他们吃完饭，桌子就自己挪走了，哈利发现他的椅子变成了一张沙发。德拉科已经在他自己的沙发上伸了个懒腰——他把脚搁到了家具上，哈利愤怒地注意到——一张茶几滑到他肘边，茶几托盘上放着一盘巧克力小点心和一杯利口酒。哈利皱了皱眉，但他自己也很想搁起脚来：他感觉自己这一天筋疲力尽，不光是探查橱柜，将壁炉用力拖出来让他的后腰到现在还在疼。

他躺下身去，当他回忆起舌尖的味道、有意识地想再度品尝那杯酒时，之前的威士忌再次出现了。火苗劈啪作响，房间暖得惬意。哈利在此之前没怎么使用过起居室：它总有种沉闷过时的感觉，墙纸上爬满了黯淡的橄榄色葡萄藤，几把沉甸甸的椅子和几样古董乐器——大概是羽管键琴？哈利不认识——立在墙角。

然而现在他昏昏欲睡地躺在这儿，盯着墙纸花纹、目光循着葡萄藤移动，他突然发现藤蔓中藏有花朵，小小的蓓蕾。他久久凝视，它们一朵接一朵绽放，墙上的色彩也伴随着花朵的绽放晕染开来，细小的金色蜜蜂开始在花间穿梭。

他就这样凝视了很久，目眩神迷：仿佛做梦一般。德拉科轻哼着一小段调子，与蜜蜂微弱的嗡嗡旋律似乎有所应和，此时乐器自动弹开盖子，发出满怀希冀的隐隐约约的叮咚响声。“喔，好吧，”片刻之后，德拉科说。他晃了晃腿，起床迈步过去。敲了几下琴键之后，刺耳的音调在他指尖变得悦耳起来，然后他开始弹奏。

哈利聆听着他的演奏，一派茫然。“你在哪儿学的这个？”

“当然是从图内特夫人那里，”德拉科说。哈利模糊记起那位个子高挑、手指细长，体型像根芦苇的黑长直霍格沃兹音乐教师来：有几个格兰芬多女孩选了她的课。“我母亲从二年级起就让我开始学习这个，作为给斯莱特林球队买扫帚的交换条件。”他说得仿佛历尽艰难险阻一般，但以哈利的欣赏水平来说，他觉得德拉科弹得相当不错。不怎么花俏，只是一段欢乐徜徉的旋律，蜜蜂也随之一同歌唱。

最后，德拉科合上琴盖。“我想，咱们该找间卧室了，”他无精打采地说。

哈利看向搂上，同样也兴趣缺缺。栏杆摸起来冰凉，他们向上爬楼时，连呼吸的空气都凝结成了霜。德拉科打头，警惕地缓慢向上，小心翼翼将脚放在每一级台阶的正当中，然后转换重心向前，就这样一步接一步到达二楼楼面。他停了下来。哈利抬头往上看，整个二楼一片黑暗。他也惴惴不安起来，尽管他并不明白有什么好担心的。卧室门全都关着，虽然他能肯定之前一间间查看的时候将它们都打开了。

“我母亲一向喜欢那间玫瑰卧室，”德拉科高声说道。过了一会儿，右手的门不甘不愿地开了。他招呼哈利跟上他，走了过去。他走到门口，转身靠上门框，缄默地以点头向哈利示意，让他先进去。

哈利没有睡过这间卧室。这张四柱床有点太公主气了，粉红色幔帐、床角雕刻着玫瑰花结，还有那玫瑰花架式的墙纸。壁炉上方挂着一幅玫瑰园中的女士肖像，但现在只有一片冬季的光秃秃的花园，棕褐色的死枝上并无花朵盛放。哈利回头看了看德拉科，德拉科仍旧站在门口。他用下巴尖遥指空荡荡的壁炉。

哈利走过去，在壁炉前半跪下来。然而他并不确定该怎么做：没有能用来点火的燃料。他又看看德拉科，对方不耐烦地摆了摆手，仿佛他只要需要火，火就会来似的。当然——确实如此，如果是他的话。哈利缓缓开口，“我们今晚也许需要生个火。你觉得呢？”

“我没意见，”德拉科回答。哈利突然间感觉到脸颊上一阵暖意，炉膛里生起了一小团火焰。他站起来，环顾房间。亮光让他心绪稍定，以及温暖，以及——粉色的氛围，说真的。即便有些褪色，粉哄哄的氛围也很难叫人感到可怕。他走到靠门这边的床侧。

“你想要点灯吗？”他说着，拿起一座烛台。

“是啊，当然，”德拉科说。于是哈利转身想要去壁炉借火，却发现它已经在手中点亮。他望向床的另一边，靠墙那边。那块空间依然笼罩在阴影里，不知何故，他并不想走去那里。他回头看德拉科，德拉科看起来并不比他惬意多少。

“你打开过那座旧梳妆台吗？”德拉科突然问道。“它是我母亲的最爱。它来自法兰西，许久之前曾是夜之女王的心爱之物。”

梳妆台立在两扇关闭的窗户之间，小小的、却无比精致。当哈利拿着烛台过去，光线跳跃在梳妆台表面，那精美的雕刻花纹叫人难以置信，幻想中的城堡造型、藤蔓、还有翅膀，小小的脸庞在阴影自他们身上褪去的瞬间从叶片后探头出来看他，又一闪而逝。他一碰到台面，盖子就翻了开来，伸展开一面巨大却不知何故显得无比轻盈的镀金边镜子，两侧又弹出两座枝形烛台，烛台上满是细小的蜡烛。

哈利一支一支点亮它们，终于，光线几乎触到了最黑暗的角落。他挺直肩膀，用空着的那只手摸索出魔杖，走向床边的小桌子。那儿有一小根蜡烛茬，他将它努力挨到手执的这根蜡烛，可它还是不太想要亮起来。最后，他终于成功将它点着，一豆小小烛光忽隐忽现地闪动。

“波特，”德拉科突然叫他。哈利抬眼看他，目光越过大床。德拉科此时的脸色比平时更要苍白许多。“这么亮就足够了，我觉得。上床暖暖被子，好吗？盯着我，别分神，”他迅速轻声加上最后一句，哈利突然一个激灵，一股毛骨悚然顺着脊柱窜上颈背，这恐惧不似伏地魔，甚至也不像摄魂怪，仿若一股亘古难填的饥饿感。

“好的，当然，”哈利说着，努力让自己的声音听起来平静无波，却已心如擂鼓。他将视线专注德拉科身上，褪去长袍，然后是腰带，接着踢掉鞋子，他最多只敢做到这样了：背后有未知恐惧虎视眈眈，他不敢继续脱下去。他爬上床，咬紧牙关：床单冷得跟冰一样，透过衣服都能将他的体热全部吸走。它们根本就不想暖和起来。“我们需要一个暖水袋，”他努力让牙齿不要打颤，高声说道。

“暖水袋是个什么东西？”德拉科的声调也拔得挺高的。

“喔，”哈利说，“额。它是——是个大大的、橡胶制的不透水容器，你可以将它灌满热水，放到床上。这样就能让被子暖和起来啦。”

“为什么不使个温暖咒就好了呢？”德拉科问道。

“它是麻瓜用品，”哈利说，“不过它——它比温暖咒要好用多了，真的。它可以整晚放在床上，如果冷了你可以把脚放上去，热了就将它推到一边。”

他真的非常庆幸能够一直谈论暖水袋。恐惧和暖水袋这两样东西完全画风不合，被子在他周身稍微添了一丝暖意。然后德拉科突然松了口气，目光逡巡过整个房间，仿佛有什么东西刚刚离开。“很好，我也要上床了，”他带着煞费苦心的冷静说道，然后迅雷不及掩耳地冲进房间、甩上门。他褪下长袍、爬上床铺。“把床幔放下来吧，这儿太冷了。”他匆匆说道，于是那些层层叠叠的薄幔帐整齐划一地嗖一声垂下来，将整张床裹成一个巨大的粉色洞穴。

幔帐一阖上，德拉科就四肢发软地躺倒在靠枕上，双目紧闭、两手捂脸。他抖得厉害。哈利本想问他刚才发生了什么，但他直觉这不是个好主意。他能够感受到德拉科的颤抖——即使现在哈利的手指几近麻木，也能感觉到他通体冰凉。“过来，盖上被子，”哈利说着，将被子拉开，让德拉科钻进来。他俩挤作一团，逐渐温暖起来。在床外，烛火闪动，仿佛有什么东西在房间的空气中翻搅一般。

“你弹的那首曲子是什么，在楼下时？”哈利打着寒颤轻声问道，“它有——有歌词吗？”

德拉科沉默了一会儿，然后开始用法语吟唱起来。过了一会儿，他们四周的空气也柔和起来，仿佛什么东西已经爬出了房间，消失不见。

##########我是7月27的分隔线##########

“德拉科，昨晚，”哈利战战兢兢地问，却在看到德拉科的猛烈摇头后偃旗息鼓。

“还挺舒服的，”德拉科断然回答，语调平静。“要说的话，床可能有点太软了——不过这种问题因人而异。能把奶递给我吗？”

现在，这房间看起来相当不错。斑驳的阳光自百叶窗的缝隙洒入，早餐的一角已然准备就绪，当他们从床上爬起来时，两个绣饰有繁复花朵的座位、以及桌上热腾腾的茶水正默默等候。显然，他们应该坐下来吃掉煎蛋，假装昨晚并没有什么骇人听闻的玩意儿在这里存在过。

“是啊，”哈利递过奶壶，冷冷地说。早餐相当奢侈，有黑布丁、两种香肠、以及一大堆看起来就让人食指大动的蘑菇，可作为一个本身差点被吃掉的人来说，这些还不足以得到安慰。

“我们先去看看厨房，然后今天就从餐厅开始。”德拉科饮了一口茶。

“我说，马尔福，你为什么要帮我？”哈利问。德拉科瞪着他。“为什么不——直接把我从楼梯上推下去什么的，”他遮遮掩掩地问。要知道，‘为什么不任由我被这栋房子里的怪物撕成碎片’这种话他可不敢说出口。

“因为那样就玩完儿了，”德拉科说。“你还不明白吗？有一条底线，一旦被越过——”他手臂一挥，意喻整个房间，整所宅子，消失无踪。然后他对着自己的茶杯皱起眉头，突兀地加了一句，“再说，你知道我欠你的情，关于我父亲。”

“你——你欠我什么了？”

德拉科狠狠瞪了他一眼。“你以为我们当中有谁不知道是因为你力排众议才让奥罗们没有登门骚扰的吗？否则沙克尔跟其他人转眼间就会将我们代表团中一半的人扔进阿兹卡班，更别说我父亲了。”

“但是——既然你这么想，为什么从前你没有向我伸出援手？”哈利问道，“还不遗余力劝我把宅子过户给——”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“波特，你实在是太擅于伪装成一幅谦恭温文的假面孔。我完全不知道你那些胡说八道其实都不是认真的，什么不要被仇恨蒙蔽、不带私怨寻求正义什么的。”

“我完全无法理解你，”哈利说。

德拉科冷眼看他，灰眸闪闪发光。“不，你理解的。你完全懂得我的意思。”

他将餐巾扔到一旁，站起身来。“来吧，去看看厨房怎么样了。我们必须确保它没有故态复萌。”

哈利咬紧牙关，但还是起身跟随德拉科下楼，没有争辩。

#

壁炉又缩水了一半，不过重新将它拉开没花去多少力气。德拉科向哈利讲述了从数个世纪前流传下来的传说，有一次三位仙女曾在这栋宅子里出席过晚宴。“当然，那发生在她们泯然世间之前，”德拉科说。哈利突然在幻视中看到一条黑暗的道路，穿过两座黑黢黢的山丘之间，明灭的光点循着道路的起伏渐次消失，一股怅然若失的辛辣怪异地萦绕舌尖。壁炉就这样在他手底下缓缓伸展开来，易如反掌。

他跟随德拉科向上来到餐厅，努力挥去之前那股悸动。一进门德拉科就停下脚步，低头盯住那块仍然沾有污渍的地板。“一只老鼠，”德拉科冷冰冰地对哈利说，语气充满非难。“一只死老鼠。”

“它就在大厅里！”哈利辩驳道。其实关于此事他真的深感内疚。

“你的宅子扔给你一只老鼠，你难道都不觉得自己应该反思一下，采取行动吗？什么时候的事？”

“和解仪式那天晚上，”哈利说。“我觉得它——有点嫉妒。”他勉为其难地承认，“嫉妒你的庄园。”

“不是嫉妒，波特，”德拉科说，“伦敦宅子跟乡间别墅之间不会相互嫉妒。它们是潜在的伙伴。不过毋庸置疑的是，它大概感觉到自己的地位日落西山了。它们自然会因此难受。”

他们拨弄炉火试图点亮蜡烛，又摆弄了一阵窗帘，却徒劳无功。“好吧，”德拉科终于说道，“这里需要采取更加有力的措施才行。”

“比如说？”哈利问。

“重新装修，”德拉科语气严峻。

哈利曾经见过赫敏只用一个咒语就让一整间卧室焕然一新。“是啊，我相信那是一项划时代的杰作”，德拉科嘲笑道。他坚持他们一步一个脚印——首先他们钻进阁楼扒拉出一堆旧窗帘，确确实实将其拆解成生丝，漂去旧颜色，选择崭新的色彩。哈利张嘴想说我才不在乎，却发现德拉科警告地虎视眈眈，于是只好努力想象自己会偏爱的样子。“那就红色跟金色吧，”他说。

“你不许在这座房子里仿造一个格兰芬多公共休息室的复制品，”德拉科说。“重来，最好是个成年人愿意居住的环境，”哈利突然就忆起了照片里父母的曾居住的地方，起居室的主色调是浅蓝，以及白色跟绿色。一个小时之后，他大吵大嚷地冲德拉科挑剔蓝色的明暗度，因为它根本就不对，而德拉科则嘶嘶做声，“很好，那你就自己重做一遍吧！”最后哈利将丝线重新漂白又染色了两次，才达到满意的效果。他低头看看自己，发现衣服跟双手染上了七种不同深浅的蓝色，他感觉自己热热的、粘粘的，还莫名地犯恶心——不知何故德拉科教给他的染色咒闻起来极其可怕，爆发出一股丁香花跟煮得过烂的卷心菜味儿——他的双手到处都是丝线造成的细小割痕，背痛得都直不起来。

“至少你开始明白症结所在了，”将一袋又一袋染好的丝线从阁楼的活动门运出来时，德拉科心不甘情不愿地说，“好啦，这座房子里哪儿会保存有一台织布机呢？”

“织布机，”哈利有种听天由命的无力感。

“你难道打算用手织？”德拉科说，“顺便说一句，那样的话你自己织自己的去吧。过来帮我找找，将布纺好至少要花上一整天，我不想把明天的时间浪费在搜寻织布机上。”

屋子里要比昨天暖和一点了，连搂上也一样。哈利一直惴惴不安地等待昨夜的恐惧再度降临，但是它并没有来。他不顾一切地想知道那是什么，但数次话到嘴边，他就发现德拉科瞪着他的眼神如此狂暴，于是再次一言不发地作罢。因此，这个他一无所知的玩意儿随时都可能因为他无法理解的理由重新现身。他时不时就回头向身后张望。

他们找遍了第四层跟第五层每个房间的每一个角落，没有任何进展，直到哈利突然记起——“等等，主卧室一幅画里有台织布机。”

“我一点也不奇怪你现在才想起来，”德拉科说。他们下楼来到主卧——“你肯定在耍我吧”，德拉科杵在门口说，哈利则做了个怪相。自从小天狼星去世之后他就没有好好留意过这地方了。壁炉边的地面上仍然散落着巴克比克的羽毛，它筑巢的那个角落也有，还混杂着枕芯里的羽绒以及被它撕碎的被褥，还有丝绸跟天鹅绒的碎屑。地板跟地毯都被抓得惨不忍睹，巴克比克还拿床柱来磨利自己的喙。

“小天狼星——不喜欢他妈妈，”哈利说，“她真的糟透了。”

“我才不管她有没有拿棍子抽他的屁股，总之不是这所宅子的错，”德拉科说。“如果你意图为他开脱，更有甚之打算效仿他，最好还是现在就把合同签一签，给咱们俩都省省事吧。多可怜的畜生啊。”

“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利坚定地说。

“不，我不想闭嘴，”德拉科转身说道，“要知道，你心爱的教父离圣人可差得远呢。据我所听闻的信息拼凑起来，他就是个懒惰的游手好闲者，因为被要求不辜负自己的家族姓氏而心怀怨忿，在学业上半途而废，光顾着跟好伙伴一起惹麻烦。他‘糟透了’的老母亲不得不给学校送上了一份扎实的厚礼，让他在五年级时不至于被除名——我不知道他干了什么，但肯定举世瞩目。”

小天狼星将斯内普送到打人柳下，落到一只变身后的狼人手里，就在那一年。“我说了闭嘴，”哈利说。“我没觉得他是个完人，但他不是”——一个杀人犯——“他不像你们这伙人，出卖自己追随伏地魔，追捕麻瓜出身的人。”

德拉科不耐烦地一挥手。“噢，如果你打算将他跟伏地魔相提并论，不错，至少他不是个冷酷可憎、妄图摧毁一切的家伙。我甚至可以附和你，他没有愚蠢到像我父亲那样，以为自己能够利用那头恶魔。”他苦涩地补充。“总而言之，这些都没什么用处。强迫人们去遵循那些古老传统的召唤根本毫无意义。反正，那些无法感应到它的人怎样都是无法响应的。但是有些人，比如小天狼星，比如你，把我们其他人都要逼疯了。你确实能够感受到，却装作并没有，因为——我甚至根本不明白为什么。大概因为这样更加轻松，因为你宁愿把自己伪装得善良温驯、无所畏惧？与此同时，又有一些奇迹自这世界上消逝了，每当你们中的某些人转身回避的时候。”

哈利努力想要继续生气下去。他想要争辩、想要反驳，但德拉科说到最后甚至连尖酸刻薄也没有了，余下来的只剩——厌倦，几乎是灰心丧气。那股怪异的失落的苍白余味又泛上哈利舌尖，仿佛会传染一样。

德拉科转身大步迈进房间。那副油画就在房间一角，半掩在一块扯破的墙纸后边：一台巨大的织布机已经被它的织工丢弃，绝大部分笼罩在阴影中，但一角光线自画中的窗棂投射进来，落到地板上。德拉科眯着眼睛看了看，说，“这是三楼客厅的镶木地板。”

他们回到搂上。可仍然找不到织布机，甚至没有一扇窗户的样子能够匹配。德拉科叹息一声说，“好了，咱们先把地毯卷起来吧，”一副不抱希望的口气。待到将所有家具挪到墙边，卷起灰扑扑的东方地毯后，他施咒召来一桶地板清洁剂和一只拖把，然后扑通一声瘫进一把扶手椅中，一只手朝哈利挥了挥。“开始干活吧，波特，记得留意纹路的方向。”

哈利对他怒视一阵，然后开始擦洗地板。木纹的方向确实是有意义的：他意识到镶木地板上的人字斜纹时不时倒过来了，当他返回检查时，颠倒的纹路首先从第二块开始，间隔两块出现一次，然后又回复到第二块。他向前拖地的时候，地板开始些微混乱起来，一块又一块不断伸展、好保持图案的规律性。房间在延展。突然，一块被百叶窗遮蔽的矩形光影投射到地板上，哈利抬头看时，那扇窗子出现在墙上了，巨大的织布机就矗立在房间尽头。

“不，你不能半途而废！”德拉科喊道。说老实话，哈利能够理解他的观点：地板看起来扭曲了，一半已被擦洗干净，一半仍落满灰尘。完成余下的工作后，当他们将地毯推回去时，它展现出生动鲜活的色彩，六种深深浅浅的绿；当地毯砰一声撞到地板上，一朵尘雾升腾起来，在半空中消散。

“今天的工作完成了，”望着西斜的阳光，德拉科说道。他们下了楼，再次去一楼客厅享用晚餐。夜色笼罩了宅子，不知何故，这房间给人的感觉就像是一块安详的小小绿洲。哈利一点儿也不着急返回搂上，德拉科看起来似乎也没有这个打算，他慢吞吞吃着东西，不时烦躁地摆弄餐具。

“你还会再弹琴吗？”哈利问道。

“如果你喜欢，”德拉科回答，仿佛勉为其难一样，却毫不迟疑地走向羽管键琴。他弹奏了一点东西，哈利几乎能够肯定是莫扎特，然后是巴赫，最后以那首耳熟得已经能够随之哼唱的法国歌曲做结。实际上，哈利确实哼唱起来了，在慢慢上楼、准备就寝的时候。“我们可以——”看着客厅里的沙发，他本想提个建议，但德拉科用力摇了摇头。

“你不能在自己家里露营，”他尖锐地指出。于是他俩再次上楼，魔杖紧攥在手中。

“还是玫瑰卧室？”哈利问。

德拉科满怀渴望地凝望着它，不过片刻之后就摇了摇头。“不。这次咱们试试——你那间，我想。”于是他们又爬了一层楼，推开门扉。哈利从来没有停止使用这间跟罗恩分享过的房间——在战争还未结束的时候。他只不过把另一张床变形成了一张书桌，但现在看着它，却无端有种毫不和谐的感觉。这张桌子就像个方方正正的大木块，在房间里盘踞了太多空间，跟其他任何家具都不匹配。“其丑无比的畸形玩意儿，”德拉科理所当然地说。

“我只是……”哈利将后半句话吞进了喉咙里。他从没仔细考虑过。他从未在意过。这些话说起来似乎不太合适。“你能帮我弥补一下吗？”他如是询问。

“我能帮你把它烧掉，”德拉科回答。“你一旦将某件家具变形成另一个样子，久而久之它就忘了自己的原貌。一样东西已经被摧毁，你就没有办法用恢复的方式来重新创造它了。”哈利一阵瑟缩。

德拉科望了望留下的那张床。它的尺寸毫无疑问是设计给单人使用的。“简直更妙了，”他说。“当我建议来这里就寝的时候你怎么没提到这个？”

“我只是以为可以直接把另一张床变回来！”哈利辩解。

他很高兴就待在现在所在的地方：门口，与德拉科进行唇枪舌剑的交锋。他不想踏进房间。他在这里睡了足有一年，他百分百肯定房里现在有之前从未存在过的东西，只不过没法确定到底是什么。“如果你想试试另——”

“不，”阴郁地沉默片刻之后，德拉科说道。“去吧，先把火燃起来。”

哈利深深吸了一口气，跨进房间。地板在他脚下古怪地嘎吱作响。整座房子里的地板到处都嘎吱作响，但他太过熟悉这里的特殊声音，而今天的感觉迥异。似乎木板铺在某个膨胀的东西上边，古怪的、几乎像是流体，仿佛什么东西很快就会自下面渗出。

他再走一步——又是嘎吱一声，毛骨悚然地，哈利整个人都僵住了。他回头瞟了一眼，心脏狂跳。就在门口，德拉科一脸惊惧地紧盯着地板。哈利不顾一切地想要转身、想要逃跑，但他肯定自己无法做到，他会直接——沉没，也许吧，垮塌下去。他转头朝向壁炉，强迫自己继续迈步。每次重心落下时就有液体淤积到他脚畔。他没有低头向下看。感觉起来比水粘稠。炉膛边的地板散发着湿润的光泽，怂恿他靠近观察，但他坚定地死死盯住炉火，在地砖上跪下身子，伸手拨弄木炭——两天前他睡在这儿时的炉火仍有余烬未熄——然后他闭上双眼，感觉温度跃升起来。

他发出一声叹息，紧接着感觉自己被什么东西碰了一下，差点尖叫出来。一道冰冷濡湿的触感、仿佛舌头一样，滑过他的颈背。在他身后，德拉科发出一声惊恐的哽咽。哈利差点要啜泣，或者一头栽进炉火里，或者他可以说我反悔了，就让马尔福接手这间宅子吧，但他反而抓紧了魔杖，恨恨地说，“出去，否则我会给你好看，”然后他站起身来一举转身，魔杖蓄势待发——

房间里什么都没有。德拉科倚在门框上，浑身战栗。

##########我是8月19日的分隔线##########

哈利厚脸皮地整晚扒住德拉科不放。他们紧紧偎依，四肢纠缠，不约而同地尽力拉近彼此之间的距离，直到最后两个人像两柄汤勺一样紧贴，德拉科的腿圈住哈利的大腿，盘到他另一条小腿下边；而哈利牢牢抓紧德拉科不让他跑掉，对他喷吐在自己颈间温暖的人类呼吸感激不尽、以及庆幸他的胸口与自己背部的零距离。小床逼仄的尺寸完全不成问题。

第二天一早，他们各自灌下许多热可可，双手才完全停止颤抖。“来吧，”德拉科将最后一杯喝到只剩下渣渣，“我们没时间浪费了。干活去吧。”

他让哈利将丝线在织布机上穿好，然而最后，真正的编织工作大部分还是由他来完成——哈利尽力了，但无论何时只要他哪怕稍稍加快一点步伐，面料上立刻就会生出粗糙丑陋的扭结，到处都是。“我外祖母织出来的布料赞到爆，不过实际操作起来比看上去要稍微复杂那么一点点，”就连德拉科都咕哝着抱怨，停下来拭去额头的汗珠。但是片刻之后，织梭就开始为他来回穿梭起来，像一只啾啁吟唱的鸟儿，整幅整幅的丝绸接连不断地自织布机上倾泻而出。第三匹织到一半的时候，他突然说道，“啊，这样就行啦，”然后松了一口气，骤然之间，整台织布机开始自发地咔哒咔哒运转起来。

他呻吟一声，从板凳上站起来，重重瘫倒在沙发里、伸了个大懒腰，还不忘留神织布机的运作进度。“如果你胆敢抛弃这批窗帘，波特，我发誓我会诅咒你整个家族作为报复。我要你、甚至你数十代之后的子孙后裔每天都要看着它们，并且永远为此感激涕零。”

哈利努力克制自己不要来来回回抚摸这些织物。它的触感既像天鹅绒又像是水，指尖摸得到散乱细小的纱结状纹理，其色彩无可名状地就是他想要的那个调调。“行，没问题，”他说着，将双手搁到膝盖上。他觉得自己说不定会亲手爆掉任何胆敢将它们取下来的人。

这一整天都在织布中度过了，在织梭嗡嗡的陪伴下，一个下午时光飞逝。“今晚睡哪儿？”在两人摺叠布料时，看着太阳自百叶窗的缝隙一格一格缓缓溜走，哈利问道。

德拉科怔怔盯着大堆大堆的丝绸良久，然后唐突地出声，“这样可能很蠢，不过我想——我想咱们最好住到主卧室去。”

哈利朝他干瞪眼：他觉得无论餐厅到底有多凄惨，主卧室只可能比它更糟糕，要想在其中立足他们必须花上双倍的努力去修复它。

“我知道。但我觉得让主卧一直空着不太明智，”德拉科说。“仿佛是在承认你并非它的主人。况且至少，那间房的状况不是你的错。”

“你确定吗？”晚餐过后，来到主卧的门槛前，哈利喃喃地说。鹰头马身有翼兽身上发酵的臭味仍在此挥之不去，卧室的床上到处都是裂痕。

“一点也不，”德拉科恶声恶气地回答。“如果你预感到我不知道的凶兆，务必要告知我。”

“好的，”哈利回答，并起步踏足房内。在他拔腿之时，门口整个地剧烈倾斜起来。德拉科手忙脚乱地爬回走廊里去。哈利向前绊倒，转过身，一瞥之间看到他震惊的表情。接着门就在两人之间砰然阖上了，将他陷入了漆黑一片。

自己急促的喘息在耳边仿佛轰然作响。他能够感觉到魔杖就在手中，地板就在脚下。其他整个世界都归于虚无。他紧闭双眼又睁开。不妨还是闭起来的好。他试图回忆起离墙边有多少步远，离壁炉有多少步，但他不认为自己胆敢移动。他的双手疯狂颤抖，不知道该做什么，于是他伸出魔杖高呼，“呼神护卫！”

牡鹿自他魔杖尖端飞跃而出，银光璀璨，同时似乎有片可怕的影子从它面前溜走，绕到他的背后。哈利没怎么看清楚。他转过身想要跟上它，但它不停移动，堪堪在他视线之外。他停止动作，心如擂鼓。他仍然看不到墙壁：地板朝每个方向无限延伸。牡鹿矗立在他身侧，不安地拿蹄子刨着地板，如同加冕皇冠的犄角高耸的头颅左顾右盼。它的光芒逐渐黯淡下来。哈利浑身颤栗，努力想做点什么，无论什么都好，就在这时侧边突然传来一声刺耳擦响，墙壁上打开一道光的裂隙，映照出一个漆黑的、奇形怪状的身影——

哈利挥舞手臂指向那边，牡鹿朝它飞跃而去。他听到德拉科的喘息声时为时已晚，守护神咒已经结结实实地撞上了他。“不！”哈利大吼一声，惊恐万状地扑将过去。牡鹿溶解在空气中。德拉科四肢摊开、不省人事、满身鲜血地躺在——躺在一道神秘走廊的入口，一条阴暗狭窄的隧道。他身旁滚落了一盏提灯，发出一声爆裂后骤然熄灭。

在德拉科软绵绵的身体旁边，哈利扑通一声双膝跪地。“你这恶毒的、混账的——这就是你想要的结果吗？”他声嘶力竭地咆哮，怒火攻心，既是冲着自己，也是冲着宅子。“给我点光！”

墙壁上的灯冷不防亮了，壁炉的火苗也轰然烧了起来。哈利双手环着德拉科肩头，将他拖到壁炉旁边。牡鹿刺伤了他，从他身上践踏过去，他伤得很重。最糟糕的是，鲜血自他腿上的一道伤口有规律地汩汩喷出。哈利将魔杖对准伤口，“速速愈合，”他吟唱道，孤注一掷。“速速愈合——”伤口开始合拢，血液不再喷出。“速速愈合，”伤口完全愈合了。

哈利喘着粗气，坐到自己腿上，努力让自己振作起来。然后他扯开德拉科被撕裂的衣物，发现了其他的损伤：手臂骨折、肋骨骨折、切割伤、穿刺伤，有只蹄子在额头留下了一道恐怖的裂伤——他干咽一口，着手治疗，半途中德拉科在他手下痉挛一下醒了过来，急喘挣扎。“躺着别动——不要动，我在这儿呢，”哈利说着，握着他的肩膀按下去。

“都是你的错！”德拉科恨恨地嘶嘶做声，惊慌失措，双手试图检视自己的伤口。“是你干的！”

“我知道！”哈利呛声，捉住他的手腕挪开。“现在闭上嘴，让我治好它。”

德拉科躺回去，气喘吁吁。哈利将其他伤口治好。“你需要白鲜，”哈利抬起颤抖的、血淋淋的手，在额上一抹汗。“你觉得这间房子里会有吗？”

听到一声嘎吱轻响，哈利抬眼望去：卧室角落里打开了一扇他从未见过的门，直接连通到一间浴室，有一座高大的、阴沉木与雕花玻璃制造的壁橱嵌在了墙壁里。哈利站起身来，将德拉科搀扶着，让他的手臂搭在自己肩膀上，带他一步步缓缓挪过去。待到他们来到壁橱，壁橱就自动打开了门，里面全是精致的水晶药水瓶和小抽屉，哈利找到了一个带滴管的褐色小瓶子、闻起来像是白鲜，他记得赫敏曾经用过。他用滴管在德拉科额头的伤口处、还有其他割伤处各自滴了几滴，将它们揉进伤口，可怕的红肿很快就消褪了。

“谢谢，”他手上忙着，眼神向下望，不敢看德拉科的脸。“谢谢你——来找我。”

德拉科迟疑了片刻没有说话，然后喃喃道，“本来就是我的主意。”

之后哈利帮助德拉科躺到床上。血迹已经完全消失无踪，仿佛被地板跟壁炉的石头地面给吸收了一样，并且，像是负荆请罪一样，床脚处矗立的一个宽大的木质衣柜打开了门，露出一床新的羽绒被跟两个枕头。哈利将床上残破不堪的旧被褥扯下来，将德拉科安顿好，然后点亮所有的蜡烛与油灯，最后关上神秘走廊、爬上床躺到德拉科身边。

“啊，我一动都不想动了。”第二天一早，德拉科如是说。即便已经吃过早饭，他看起来仍然虚弱得很，脸色苍白、双眼环绕着重重的黑眼圈——早饭的餐盘直接出现在了床上。

“那就别动，”哈利说。“就躺在床上。我今天就在这儿干活。反正，这间房间也需要修补。”

他撕开旧被套，用它们替换了被毁掉的枕头套，又将房间里四散的骏鹰羽毛收集起来。它们拿来填充枕套绰绰有余——他龇牙咧嘴地拆掉沾满排泄物的鸟巢，手工将羽毛分拣出来，一根一根彻底清洗干净。“我觉得，拿鹰头马身有翼兽羽毛做枕头还算有点品位，”德拉科勉为其难地赞同道。他指使哈利将他睡的枕头替换成修复好的羽毛枕，蜷在上面美美地叹息一声，打算好好睡个午觉。

哈利将从鸟巢里捡拾出来的家具碎屑扔进壁炉里，小心地将卧床漂浮起来——德拉科已经睡熟了——好将那儿破旧的地毯卷起来，将这里的地板也拿拖把擦洗干净。骏鹰的爪痕是无法弥补了，但当他将地板和墙壁清洗一新之后，爪印看起来也没那么讨厌了，甚至都有点像是花纹一般。脑子一热之下，他下去自己的卧室，将收藏在书桌里的巴克比克跟小天狼星的照片取了出来。

照片乐于助人地扩展了尺寸，当德拉科醒过来时哈利询问是否能收起角落里那副被啄得面目全非无可辨识的油画，他打了个哈欠，点点头。哈利补好画框，将照片放进去，挂到墙上。巴克比克将脑袋从照片上探出来，尖鸣一声向他打了个招呼；小天狼星冲着他笑意盈盈，哈利也不由自主地会心微笑。

哈利一转身，午餐已经自动在床上摊开，他爬到床上跟德拉科一起饱餐一顿。德拉科气色已经好多了，看起来非常健康。不过，他午餐后仍然没有下床：他指挥哈利将他扶坐起来，拍松枕头垫在身后舒舒服服地享受了一整个下午颐指气使的乐趣，比如怎样清理家具、怎样重新排布——每次就挪那么一英寸。“搞定这个之后，你可以帮我准备泡个澡。”他专横地加上一句。

“我才是那个需要洗澡的人，”哈利低头瞧了瞧自己身上。

“你需要的是‘清理一新’咒，”德拉科说。

他们轮流洗了澡——德拉科从浴室出来之后，浴盆妄图偷偷缩水，但是哈利恶狠狠瞪着它说，“我看到了！”，它只好心不甘情不愿地伸展到全幅尺寸。在那以后他们又在床上用了晚餐——哈利突然庆幸德拉科整天都没有下床，成为了一个比较能够令人信服的借口——最后上床睡觉，一整天没有出门。当哈利熄灭灯火，一股微弱的、饱含敌意的寒冷渗入了空气中，然而巴克比克冲到了照片前方、警惕地扫视房间，不知何故、这寒意似乎无法穿透炉火的温暖，跳跃的火光洒在地板和光可鉴人的家具上，轻快地跃动着。

##########我是9月9日的分隔线##########

到了早上，两人下了楼去，到餐厅将新窗帘布置了起来。这窗帘美得无与伦比，一挂起来，餐厅立刻亮堂了起来。不过——总觉得哪里不对劲。哈利退后几步，拧起眉头。在如今的他眼中，木头的颜色不再那么合适了：色度太深，明暗不对……

德拉科凶巴巴瞪着他。“所以你的意思是我们要将所有的镶板漂白、重新染色，包括家具、地板——”

“我们没——”必要，哈利本想这么说，但他戛然而止，改了口，“是的，对不起。”

德拉科只是悻悻地说，“你就非要那种特别的蓝色不可了对吧，”然后鼻尖朝天地阔步走向厨房，炖起一个大坩埚——闻起来那碱味冲得简直能烧伤鼻子——并将染色木料漂去颜色、只剩下蚀刻进去的光秃秃的旋涡纹路。深深蚀刻的纹路。当哈利开始忙起来的时候，德拉科甚至都不愿意待在餐厅里：他这一整天都在藏书室里阅读，当哈利终于气喘吁吁、摇摇晃晃走回来吃晚餐时，德拉科皱了皱鼻子。哈利加班加点干活，连午餐都忘了吃。

“什么都别说，”哈利哑着嗓子，一口一杯接连干掉三杯茶水才润好喉咙。“干完这个得花上我好几天才行。”

“自作自受，”德拉科嘲弄道。“我相信从今往后你再也不会把家里出现的死老鼠不当回事了。”

当他们上楼的时候，阴影盘旋在楼梯井的阴暗角落，一路跟回主卧。但哈利留好了木柴，壁炉一直没有熄灭，巴克比克亦是仍然守护在照片前排警惕放哨。哈利关上房门时感觉寒意被阻在了门外，肩膀本能地放松了下来。

突然，他感觉上床这件事再日常不过、再舒适不过了：浴室里躺着一把新牙刷，床上铺有一条干净的法兰绒巾、一件老式的男用长睡衣。德拉科已经长叹一声、埋进了自己的枕头里。哈利爬上床去，窝在了自己那边：不知何故，骏鹰羽毛枕似乎无论你怎么蹂躏它，都能恰到好处地提供温暖舒适的支撑。床幔已经半阖，烛火渐渐暗了下来。虽然工作得腰酸背疼、疲惫不堪，他却满心愉悦、心满意足。“你在庄园时也免不了做这种事情吗？”他懒洋洋地问道。

德拉科嗤笑一声。“你以为我是全凭童年记忆回顾的吗？过去的六个月里，我重新粉刷了庄园的每个房间，才除去了伏地魔的臭气。还好庄园允许我某些材料可以用买的，”他补上一句。“你以为我为什么要承办那场仪式？我需要让我能够接触到的每个人都看到它已经焕然一新，都认为它值得喝彩。”

哈利冷不丁坐起身来。“有意义吗？别人对这地方的看法？”

“自然啦。”

哈利呻吟出声。

“你还干了什么？”德拉科狐疑地问。

“我举办了——”言语的粉饰毫无意义。“举办了一场乱七八糟、半途而废的烂尾派对，”哈利言简意赅地说。“薯片、汽水还有彩带——”

“够了，不用再说了，我已经能够栩栩如生地想象出那副恐怖场景了，”德拉科说。“你邀请了你所有忠诚的格兰芬多好友，我敢断定，每一个你关心的人都来了、每一个你在意他们想法的人都在当场，而你就希望他们这样看待你的家。”

“我没——”哈利揉了揉脸，“我没想到自己会那么介意。”他突兀地说，“它从未像对待你那样对待过我，可当你出现之后，你只是随便溜达了一圈……我做不到。”

“别想把黑锅扣在我头上，”德拉科说，“我第一次踏足时就看到这地方破败不堪。你试都没试过。”

“我初次抵达时它就是乱糟糟的了！我从不知道它能够变成什么样子。我既不是在庄园里长大，也没有家养小精灵照顾。结果当你优哉游哉地出现，这栋房子却不遗余力地大献殷勤，仿佛怕谁搞不清楚我是——二流货色一样，”最后那个词哈利说不出口，他本想讲的是‘多余的人’，比如被扔在人家门口台阶上的一文不值、惹人讨厌的古怪玩意儿，只配被扔进阴暗的角落里——楼梯下的橱柜——被人视若不见。他干咽了一口。

“它当然会这样了。”德拉科无情地说，“首先，你就是二流货色——你的血统跟这个家族相距甚远，波特家与布莱克家世仇累累、往上数十二代都没有哪怕一次联姻。但是，即使这样也无关紧要，如果你不是像这样装作一个……蠢货的话。”

“我什么都没有装，”哈利厉声反驳。“你倒是大言不惭，好像做个混世魔王还挺了不起似的，整天恃强凌弱、自命不凡——”

“那只是无聊时的消遣而已，”德拉科冷笑道。“我讲的不是这个，你懂的。”

“我根本就不懂！”哈利说。

德拉科站起身，转身向他走过来，在阴暗的光线下，他眼中光芒闪动。“我们大多同类都已经消逝了，”他嘶嘶做声，哈利突然感觉心脏揪了起来。“他们与大地难舍难分，太过野生、太受约束于树木、山峦、还有河流。他们无法欣赏冰冷的钢铁、雕刻的木材、打磨的石器、精织的布匹、鞣制的皮革，无法在其中找到美感。麻瓜们砍伐森林，建造了农场、桥梁、公路还有铁路，于是其他存在则躲去了山下，永远都不会返来。但我们仍然还在，我们这些遗族，只要你释放自我，就能感觉到古老的血液仍在体内奔流，可你偏偏闭眼塞耳、装作根本没有感觉到。”

哈利就那样瞪着他——他那苍白的、消瘦的脸，尖锐的棱角，蚀刻的嘴唇曲线——壁炉的火光闪耀在铂金色的发间，反射出来的光线褪成了苍白、消去了热度。一切一切——奇怪，是啊真奇怪，但是不——就没有任何一样不奇怪的——所有一切都拼凑了起来，哈利感觉有点太过锐利，怪异、残酷以及——荒谬，然而并非荒谬，而且他的视线被德拉科灰色的、熠熠生辉的眸子给摄住，他在那里看到了自己的倒影，头下脚上：就像看进汤勺的凹面里，一切都掉了个个儿。

#

忽然之间，仿佛连宅子也朋比为奸，不断将镜子塞到他的面前。哈利竭力将注意力集中在污迹之下浮现出来的木板纹理上，不去看餐桌桌面其他光可鉴人的地方反射出的自己的脸。他不想看自己的脸。他怒冲冲将头发——像父亲一样，怎么都没法保持整齐光洁的、桀骜不驯的头发——从额头撸起，用力擦洗污迹。在这之后他去到厨房的洗涤池而非浴室，将自己擦洗干净，视线避开橱柜的玻璃表面跟闪亮抛光的金属把手。

但是只要他还想吃饭就还得去图书馆，因为德拉科在那里，他又懒洋洋趴在了沙发上，细长的手指托起一本书来、脑袋埋在里面。宅子将一盏灯火映在他身上，于是哈利无法视而不见，无法移开目光，他告诉自己德拉科没有什么——荒谬的，没什么不对劲，不是什么神秘地、超然世外的神秘生物，循着黑暗丘陵间一条漫长蜿蜒的道路步步向前。哈利大步走过去，坐到与他垂直的位置，将餐巾纸扑到桌上，盖住餐刀反光的刃面。

他们这一整天都没怎么交谈。上楼睡觉的时候，哈利端详着那张照片。小天狼星笑盈盈地看着他，龇牙露齿的，哈利心窝里一揪，转过脸去。他记起父亲的笑，愉悦又恶毒，看着西弗勒斯·斯内普倒悬在面前。哈利离德拉科远远的，窝在自己这一边，整晚都没有睡好。

第二天早上他忙着给木料脱色，暂时忘却了自己的心事。整间餐厅都散发着恶臭，看起来乱七八糟，椅子全部被翻了过来，四腿朝天，墙纸脏兮兮的——当然，他开工之前小心翼翼地将窗帘取了下来——但每一片木头都已经褪去了颜色，光洁如新。哈利如释重负地叹了口气，找来德拉科，德拉科则为他示范怎样诱哄木材接受崭新的颜色。接下来的半个上午就在不停的尝试中度过，他们举起窗帘，将两者的色彩加以比对。哈利终于挑选出喜欢的三种颜色，然后就无法再做出抉择了。“我们能不能设计一种花色出来？”他低头凝视地板，“或许加个……边框什么的？”

他去到藏书室，立刻发现视线平齐处有一本名为《两次大战期间的视觉设计艺术》的书本，正好翻开在以不同木材为载体的装饰风格艺术图案的页面。“嗯嗯嗯，”德拉科越过他的肩头看了看，“你还挺时髦的，波特，不过我看这个没问题。”

地板起始端三寸之内的染色仿佛永远都搞不定一样，每个部分都得重做四次——因为一旦他向下一块区域动工，之前将将染好的颜色就会变幻得与它隔壁相称，于是他不得再三返工。不过后来地板似乎理解了他的意思，或者说，也许是被他的锲而不舍给说服了，接下来只需要动一动魔杖、一片又一片的木材就开始接受正确的颜色，花式沿着墙脚稳稳地铺展开去。待他完成了外围轮廓，转过身来，发现所有的地板都已经自动按照花纹染好了色彩，由外至内。

他让餐桌跟餐椅与最深的那种颜色相配，家具镶板则用了最浅的，然后两人再次挂起窗帘。哈利环视房间，感觉喉咙因为快乐和满足而哽咽得近乎痛苦。“我们还需要更多布料，给椅子做上衬垫，”他说。“不用太过匹配的颜色，多点绿，少一点蓝和白——”

“我猜你是想要我来帮你织，”德拉科双臂环胸，对他冷眼相觑。

“是的，”哈利说。“得啦，瞧啊，你看得出来他们需要它，”于是德拉科恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，怒冲冲上了楼。两个钟头之后，他带了又一堆布料下来，还从阁楼拿下来一袋垫料。德拉科忙的时候哈利也没有闲着，他剥掉了所有旧墙纸，将墙壁刷了一层更浅的蓝，天花板则是保持了白色：他不想贴新墙纸，那样只会夺去窗帘的光彩。

太阳开始落山了，但他们都希望今天将这间房间搞定，灯盏与炉火也为他们点亮起来——宅子也希望他们能够完工。于是他们将椅子排成一排，想出一个简捷的办法：德拉科除去椅子上原来的衬垫，哈利则检查每一张椅面并收拾整齐，将零碎的垫料塞塞好，整理四角，在每一道接缝处施上加固咒。

在他们卖力工作的同时，越来越多的椅子跳跃起来加入队列，餐桌延展到几乎不可思议的长。在他们对面，伸展的墙面跟新出现的窗子处，又两座壁炉从摺叠中展开。最后，当哈利终于完成了最后一个，呻吟着伸起懒腰，他发现德拉科正紧紧盯住房间另一头一道摺叠的墙面。

他们协力抓住墙面中间，将它向两边拉开。晶莹的光辉倾泻出来，一座船一样大的枝形吊灯由一打略小的吊灯卫星般拱卫着，将光可鉴人的地板照耀得灯火通明。房间另一头，一座挑高的露台式舞台俯视全场，金框的椭圆长镜与嵌有精美雕像的壁龛沿着整圈墙壁交替出现，那些雕像们有些打起呵欠，有些伸起拦腰，眨着眼睛居高临下俯视他们。

“我觉得这间房间有半个世纪都没有出现过了，”德拉科轻声说道。它看起来有将近四十英尺长。

“我一定要举办一场派对，”哈利同样压低了嗓音。“这次要是一场真正的派对，”他补上一句，满含歉意地抬头看了看天花板，又看看德拉科。“你知道正确的舞步，对吧？传统的那种，”他回想起了三强争霸赛时的圣诞舞会，当夜已深沉，他与大多数其他格兰芬多们都已经离开舞池，音乐就变换了风格。在与秋张分开之后他就一直浑浑噩噩，但从眼角余光中，他记得看到德拉科领着潘西共舞了一曲，只有鬼魂们与某些最最傲慢自大的斯莱特林与他们为伴。那舞步繁复华丽、让人眼花缭乱，总有舞者笨手笨脚地不小心犯错。一个接一个，他们红着脸从舞池中溜走，但德拉科一步都没有踏错，他巧妙娴熟地带领潘西旋转又旋转，在音乐结束时齐齐完美亮相。他们看上去光芒四射，叫人目眩神迷，叫哈利忍不住——哈利避开了眼神。

“是的，”德拉科说着，转身面朝着他，伸出一只手来。

##########我是9月12日的分隔线##########

哈利怔怔地看他，缓缓伸出自己的手臂。他任由德拉科将他引入舞池当中，以为自己一定会感觉很蠢，但并没有。耳畔并无音乐，只有他们自己的脚步声——他的运动鞋发出的咯吱声实在是不合时宜得叫人恼火。德拉科指导他摆好姿势，他们侧边对侧边站好，面朝相反的方向，手掌至肘部贴在一起。他说，“你不会跳这种舞步，所以必须跟着我来。这就意味着你要忘记身边的一切，什么都不用注意，除了我。明白吗？”

哈利点点头，望进他的眼底，让那双苍灰色的冰凉陷阱俘获住他，当德拉科开始动作，他亦步亦趋。退一步，然后进一步，动作的意图仅仅由指尖的轻柔压迫、由手臂的微微移动做出暗示。两人互相绕着对方旋转一整圈，旋身之后再度交汇、另一侧手臂互相交握，再循着相反的方向迈步，继续画上一个圆。一步再一步、舞步似乎越来越容易起来。思绪溜到了一边，隐隐有飘渺的乐声传来，仿佛耳畔有铃声回响。两人翩翩起舞，墙壁与舞池在四周渐渐模糊起来。

哈利的运动鞋一直让他心烦意乱——倒不至于让他跳错舞步，因为他的眼睛就没从德拉科身上挪开过，自然没有分心至此，但他希望自己穿的是别的，于是在某两步之间，他的脚步声变了，靴跟在地板上发出清脆的响声。德拉科的眼神满意地闪烁起来，靠近了些：这一次他的手掌环过哈利的身体落在另一侧的腰间，又将哈利的手拉到自己身上，两人肩并肩紧紧贴在一起。他跳得越来越快了，步子也越来越错综复杂起来。乐声现在不仅仅只在哈利脑海中了：音乐幽灵般从露台传来，他们的脚步合着音乐的节拍，德拉科带领他旋转着飞舞过整座舞池。哈利毫不犹豫，飞旋的同时，正装礼服长长的袍摆环绕他招展开来，当在舞池的另一端两人再次携手，他感觉气息不稳，头晕目眩。

舞步更快了，完美无瑕得仿佛两人从未分开。哈利骤然间就懂得了那些舞步，仿佛德拉科教会了他整首舞蹈，而非只是领舞。幸好如此，因为要跟上节奏几乎是不可能完成的任务。确实不可能，然而他们做到了，不知怎的，似乎在他们周围整个世界的时间放缓了，于是他们得以保持步伐。一串错综复杂的、热烈的结束动作，互换位置三十次、尘埃都悬浮在空气中闪闪发光，沿着螺旋形轨迹互相远离又骤然冲回彼此身边，他们的动作如此之快，周遭世界已经加速回来，如果任何一人错了一个小指头一场坠毁事故就在所难免了。

一舞结束，两人站在枝形吊灯正下方，胸膛紧紧相贴。德拉科就在他怀中，德拉科的手掌正好抚在他背上，一股大功告成的兴奋刺激如同细小的爆炸，自脊椎末端直冲进哈利脑中，烟花绽放。哈利几乎是不假思索地将手掌向上滑过德拉科的背，握住他的后颈，按下他的头。

德拉科蛮横地回吻他，齿缘锐利、啃噬危险。然而哈利反倒将他扯得更紧，当德拉科咬他时、当德拉科的双手紧紧抓住他的臂膀，他体内有一块野蛮而可怕的部分战栗着苏醒过来，饥肠辘辘。他想要，他想要，他想将德拉科按在地板上——不，这样不对；他想将德拉科带到搂上，他想让德拉科在自己床上展开身躯，那儿才是他的归属之所——

德拉科挣脱他，气喘吁吁，从他身边退开。哈利摇晃着身子，心神恍惚；他也在喘息，胸膛沉重地起伏着。德拉科抬手擦拭，唇上一小点血迹反而被晕染开来，反衬着他苍白的皮肤显得愈发鲜明夺目。他伸出舌尖将它舔去。“这倒也不失为一种传统的结束方式，”他的声音低哑柔和，好似他为哈利的宅子所织的丝绢，“但在此之后我们就得要结婚了。至少，在正式的场合上是的。”

哈利凝望着他，握紧拳头逼近一步。他无意质疑，也毫不在意。不——不对，他在意的，他疯狂地在意。他在意德拉科到底想要跟谁结婚，他难道还有别的舞伴人选——

德拉科瞪圆了眼睛，满怀警惕地盯住他，仿佛事到如今才注意到自己与哈利跳了一场舞、并接受了他的吻，赋予了哈利权利——占有他的权利，否则受到羞辱的对方就会将他撕成碎片。到了这个时候，哈利迟来的愚蠢理智才仿佛刚刚穿透愤怒的阴霾，勉强克制住自己、停下脚步。片刻之后，他甚至松开了拳头，尽管仍然浑身发抖——嫉妒与怒火在腹中纠结阴燃，根本无法遭受理性思维的掌控。

“对不起，”过了一会儿德拉科说道。他的语调有点紧张、有点尖锐。“我不是故意——”

“没关系，”哈利咬牙切齿地打断他。没关系才怪。德拉科拒绝了他，混蛋，他竟敢以为自己能全身而退——哈利紧闭双眼、用双手手掌狠狠按住，试图让自己的大脑暂停熄火。“过去的事就让它过去吧，”他断然说道，转身大步离开舞池。不可思议地，他不费吹灰之力、三个大步就跨过了恨不得有一里那么长的舞厅，身穿的长袍沸腾般地飞舞。

晚餐的时候，德拉科一直小心翼翼地斜着眼睛瞟他，上楼梯时则表现得更加明显，仿佛他对哈利将要采取的行动忧心忡忡，与之相比楼梯井的角落里潜伏的危险倒不值一提了。仿佛天经地义的，一道野蛮的念头从盘踞在哈利心底的黑暗深渊中展开盘绕的身躯——这深渊中满是毒蛇、他有一百种方法教训德拉科，让他明白自己惹到了不该惹的巫师。哈利使劲咽了一口口水，试图摆脱这些念头。当到达卧室时，哈利生硬地说，“我要去洗个澡，”然后将自己像一只受伤的野兽般关在了里边。

但水池上有一面高大的镜子，镜中凝视他的那张脸冷硬苍白、怒气腾腾，光滑的丝绸礼服长袍严谨地扣到喉咙处，黑发如同刀锋般参差不齐、桀骜不驯，仿佛将周围的光线全都吸收了进去，额上的闪电疤痕闪烁着紫罗兰色的光。他的眼眸深处埋藏着锐利的、非人类的光彩，霎时之间它们看上跟他母亲的一点也不相像了。

#

他睡不着：他衣冠整齐地在床上躺了一个钟头，远远避开德拉科、双手握拳，否则他不知道自己会做出什么事情来。于是他下了床，坐到壁炉旁边。燃烧的木材劈啪作响，炉膛里的火焰跳跃、飞舞、旋转，就像——

哈利站起身来，抽出魔杖，独自出门来到阴暗的走廊。“嗯？”凶猛的态度并没有得到回应，于是他大步朝黑暗中走去。然而随着他的前行，走廊的灯火一盏接一盏跟随他点亮，他的呼吸也并未在空气中结成薄雾。他向楼上走——穿过整栋房子、房子里每一间黑漆漆的房间，然而无论他的目光扫到哪里，火焰升腾、蜡烛立刻闪烁起火苗。床铺全都铺得整整齐齐，空气中弥漫着淡淡的、清新的薰衣草芬芳；家具闪闪发亮，地毯干净整洁，任何角落都一尘不染。织布机无聊地站在自己的角落里，织梭躺在一边、懒洋洋自顾自哼唱着歌，旋律颇像是德拉科那首法国曲子，哈利突然就意识到那根本就不是法语；它比法语要古老，古老得多，它的歌词从前不是这样的。

哈利关上门，将乐声隔绝，快步离开，几乎是在逃跑。他鼓起劲来、拉开阁楼的活动门，跃上梯子——什么都没有，除了一只睡鼠吱吱叫着仓皇逃进洞里去。所有的包裹也好、盒子也好、木箱也好、衣箱也好，全都自动码得整整齐齐，经年累月的尘埃以及蓄积了差不多半个世纪的蜘蛛网已消失无踪。头顶的灯盏发出琥珀色的光，照耀在货物上。他又跳了下去，连梯子都没用。长袍并没有阻碍他的行动，迅速飘起来为他让开了路，在他冲下楼梯时台阶也模糊了界限，径直向下，直通到大门口。他心跳如擂鼓。他不知道该怎么办，万一——

然而大门仍然无影无踪。墙壁无动于衷地顽固立在那里，所有百叶窗仍然合着。他出不去。德拉科也出不去。只有那蛮横的、饥肠辘辘的阴影悄悄消失无踪，仿佛是爬进了他的心坎里，在那里生了根、发了芽。

#

他在图书室沉沉睡去，第二天一早醒来时发现德拉科站在门厅，凝视着本应存在大门的光秃秃的墙壁。好像是特意来看能不能逃脱一样——有那么一瞬、哈利勃然大怒，接下来则是一阵恶心。德拉科转过身来，看到了他。

哈利避开他的眼神。“门并没有回来，”他生硬地说。

“是啊，我注意到了。”德拉科说。“瞧，波特，你应该意识到了，如果我们离开这儿就结婚了，你心爱的朋友们眨眼之间就会控告我诱拐罪的吧？”

“什么？”哈利不由自主地回望他。

“我记得你之前曾经控诉我教唆你的宅子，”德拉科说，“有两打最上层的人物见证了这地方对待我的态度，以及你每一个格兰芬多朋友都可以证明它甩都不甩你。然后我再次出现在协商会议上，一直等到所有人都离开，然后这地方就突然封闭起来、将我们困住了一个月，我们出来时就结婚了？五分钟内就会有人写好诉状，十分钟内威森加摩巫师法庭就会判决我有罪，而我对阿兹卡班敬谢不敏。”

“我不会——”允许任何人将你送进阿兹卡班，哈利好容易才忍住这句话。“你不需要说服我我也知道跟你结婚不是个好主意！”

“看起来还是需要的，”德拉科意有所指地朝空荡荡的墙壁挥挥手。

“这又不是我的想法！”哈利说。

“噢，是吗？”德拉科回答道。哈利的怒火又燃了起来，几近窒息。

“那始作俑者又是谁呢，”他厉声控诉，不由自主。

“我相信你不是真想要这样，”德拉科辩驳回来，然而看起来却有些内疚，仿佛完全明白自己的确做错了某些事，也非常理解哈利完全有理由将他摁在图书室的某张沙发上，扒下他熨帖优美的长袍将他就地正法，无视他本人的意愿。事实上，他可以允许德拉科适当地恳求一下，在他们——

哈利骤然转身冲到图书室，大口喘着气。意识到德拉科跟随他来到身后、他旋过身子，这傻瓜难道没有意识到——

##########我是9月14日的分隔线##########

德拉科挺直肩膀，出其不意地伸出双臂，手掌向上、交叉双腕。哈利怔怔看着他，心跳狂暴而慌乱。“我道歉，”德拉科语调正式，清澈如水晶玻璃。“虽是无心之过，但的确是我有所冒犯。如果你希望的话，我愿意将自己交给你，”有那么一刻，哈利头晕目眩、心怀渴切，他打算——不需要谁来教导，他知道该怎么做。他会交叉双腕，握住德拉科的手，共同踏出最后一步舞步、旋转身体穿过两双手臂形成的环，然后就可以相携躺倒，大功告成。

这样德拉科就是属于他的了，这件战利品的价值毫无疑问远胜过他们赠予他的那块愚蠢的金质奖章——仿佛剿灭黑魔王这样的功绩用那种玩意儿就能打发。德拉科是斯莱特林王座上最光彩夺目的宝石，自打出生以来就得到整个巫师世界的珍视与嫉妒——即便是那些不再遵循传统方式的巫师。也许是因为他的富有，也许因为他家族的影响力，或者是因为他的血统或房子——他父母的婚礼曾有上千巫师出席，他的洗礼仪式可能有好几百人观礼，而数周之前，超过两千人来到他家的老宅中，向他大献殷勤。

他此刻将自己奉献给他：无疑就是表明哈利当之无愧，哈利值得拥有他，而且哈利也想要拥有他，不对，他是不是疯了，他一点也不想要德拉科·马尔福，才不要。他的宅子才是对德拉科魂牵梦绕的那个，可哈利才不关心德拉科的血统或者家产，再说德拉科也无意于他，德拉科做出如此姿态只是出于古老传统的原因，或者也可能是因为他觉得哈利已经完全丧失理智了——

哈利紧闭双眼，深深吸了一口气。“不，”他费力地说，“不，谢谢。”他唐突地加上一句，因为这才是他应该表的态。看到德拉科垂下了手臂，长舒一口气，那沸腾的怒火骤然之间又爆燃起来。哈利重重坐下——一张沙发迅速滑到他身后，他的膝盖突然有些发抖，然后德拉科也坐到另一张沙发上。

“梅林啊，我们俩可真是蠢爆了，”他出声道，哈利愤愤不平地本想辩驳，然而德拉科又改了口，“好吧，蠢的是我才对，要我说，你只是不知者无过。”然而听到这番话，哈利仍然怒容满面，因为他的想法显然与其背道而驰。他暗搓搓怀疑自己已经知道不少了，他知道与德拉科共舞有——后果会很严重，可他还是这么做了，因为——因为——他想要唤醒那间舞厅，他想要——算了，说什么都晚了，他不应该继续想下去了。

他抬起手臂擦了擦额头。“额，你想来点早餐吗？”他笨拙地问，结果入口处突然传来轰隆一声巨响，接下来就是赫敏的高呼，“哈利！哈利，你在哪儿？”两人张口结舌地站起来，看到她出现在图书室的门口，魔杖蓄势待发。她的目光在他们俩之间游移了片刻，然后望向哈利。“你没事吧？”

“额，”哈利回瞪她，“没事。你怎么到这里来的？”

“这栋宅子终于出现了，”她说。“我花了整整两个星期想把它找出来！搞什么鬼？”

##########我是9月16日的分隔线##########

“你应该控告他才对，”罗恩热切地说，“为了这场战争，为了伏地魔，以及你差点在自己该死的家里丢掉了小命，就因为那个无赖管不住自己的嘴非要争夺它不可。”

“如果没有他的帮助，我也许真的已经一命呜呼了，”哈利说。“没事了，罗恩。”

“他不值得你的感激，哈利，”赫敏说。“如果你遭到了不测，下一个就会是他！就算它一开始再爱他不过。一旦巫师宅子越过了那条界限——它们本是从主人那里吸取魔力，这就是它们与众不同的原因，但一旦它们做得太过分，一旦宅子将其合法主人完全吞噬掉了，它就再也刹不住了。它将试图吸收掉胆敢踏足入内的任何巫师。在不列颠有十二件已知案例，最后结果都不得不由奥罗队伍出手，将那些宅子彻彻底底消灭掉。现在，仍然有一座狩猎者小屋蛰伏在苏格兰的某个地方，没有人能够找到它。它鲸吞掉了沃辛家族全员、一个不剩，还加上五名来访的住客，然后将自己折叠起来，隐匿到群山之间。”

哈利皱起脸来。他真心希望赫敏不要在这所宅子里面谈论这种事情，它可一字不漏都听着呢。“他们对它都干了什么？”赫敏忍不住再次打量了他一下。“它这样做不会是无缘无故的！”他维护地说。

“你又做了些什么！”赫敏说。

“你自己说的，赫敏。”哈利说，“我伤害了它的感情。我对待它就像——像廉价的旅馆租屋一样。我根本不愿意关照它，小天狼星对它甚至比我更糟。我跟德拉科这段时间一直都在马不停蹄地干活，只为了让它恢复原状。我不会再那样怠慢它了，”哈利说着，环顾四周，肘边的小桌为他献上一小盘花朵形状的迷你巧克力，中心部位覆盖着金叶——他知道它听到了。

赫敏嗤之以鼻。“好吧，我很高兴，起码见效了。”

“你确定不需要我们留下来陪你几天吗？”罗恩犹疑地询问，小心翼翼地环顾起居室。

“不用，我很好。”哈利说。“我的意思是，我很欢迎你们——只要你们愿意，任何时候都能留下来。不过现在没问题。这所宅子没事。我也没事。”只不过在他们离开之后，宅子就沉寂下来，显得太过空旷了些。哈利下楼去到厨房，克利切正在那里欢快地哼唱着歌儿，整座壁炉还有所有炉灶都火力全开，到处都是锅子与盆盆罐罐，空气中弥漫着各式各样的气味，闻起来恍惚就像是他们之前两周里吃过的那些食物的香气。

“主人饿了吗？”克利切竖起耳朵。他看起来简直像换了一个小精灵，精神饱满、眼睛明亮，眼袋完全不见了，皮肤上再也不见灰暗的色调。

“没有，谢谢，”哈利说。“我只想看看是否一切正常。你有没有需要日用物资或者别的什么？”

克利切喜形于色。“储藏室全都打开了！克利切可以去补充储备！不过，克利切需要用钱，可以吗？”他期盼地问。

“我有个钱箱，就在我的——旧卧室里。”哈利说。“从那儿拿走你需要的数目就行，如果需要再找我要。你可以帮我将它搬到主卧室去吗，去拿钱的时候？”克利切拼命地点头。

哈利回到搂上，在房子里面游荡起来。窗户全都敞开了，新鲜空气奔涌进来，推动窗帘如波浪般翻腾。在三楼起居室里，织布机在日光的深井中孤独矗立着。

德拉科几乎是立刻就离开了，在赫敏满怀敌意的目光中甩开斗篷。“从今往后，记得照料好这里，波特，”他漫不经心地说，紧接着就浩浩荡荡地离开，下楼钻进他的马车里——那辆爬上门口两级台阶、门扉大敞的马车心急如焚地将他抢了进去，刚让他安全坐好就赶紧绝尘而去。

哈利焦躁不安地转身离开，下楼回到主卧。主卧仍然有些不合适——它需要一张新地毯，哈利意识到。而且旧房间里那张可怕的桌子也一定得替换掉。他犹豫着哪里才能买到适合的物品——克利切可能知道，但是哈利没有叫他，倒是下去藏书室，取出一张信纸给德拉科写了一封快信询问。

‘马尔瓦尼夫人或闫德尔父子店里的地毯都可堪选择，随你喜欢哪一家’，用飞路粉从壁炉里射出来的信件如是说道，在厚厚的绿色封蜡之下、笔迹卷曲的M字印制在信封封面。‘但是桌子一定得要去对角巷与翻倒巷交叉路口的帕丁顿家。我明早十一点在那里与你会和，你对家具的审美根本无法让人放心：你会直接购买一件自己看上眼的、到时候它得跟房间里大半东西整天吵架。’

马尔瓦尼店子里的售货员一开始在前厅给哈利介绍了一张大路货的廉价丝质地毯，其纹路显然是由麻瓜织布机织出来的。哈利想象了一下，如果将这玩意垫在自己床下，垫在那伤痕累累的地板上，立刻就起了鸡皮疙瘩。他向店员投去愤怒的目光，“如果你们没有值得一看的东西就直说，我可以去别家，”在他的怒斥之下，那可怜男人的脸色立刻变得苍白、并支支吾吾道起歉来，仿佛哈利已经抽出魔杖威胁要向他施咒。

通往后室的门开了，一个干瘪的老巫婆探出头来。“不要叱责我的外甥，波特先生，”她声音沙哑，“他还不怎么识时务。进来，向我描述一下你的房间。”

在后室里，两台织布机正狂暴地咔哒作响，修补着一副巨大的、年头悠久、破破烂烂的地毯。三十尺高的天花板上固定着庞大的架子，上面垂下来许多毯子，其中有一些发出悉悉索索的耳语。哈利向马尔瓦尼夫人描述了满是爪痕的地板、悬起来的照片、以及骏鹰羽毛枕头，她若有所思地点头，将魔杖对着架子不停摇摆起来。飕飕作响的风声许久才停下，她终于停下魔杖、指向一副以灰色、白色、金棕色织就的地毯，花纹上还带有几许鲜明的橙色，那是巴克比克羽毛的色彩。地毯周边还环着一圈圆齿状花纹，就像巴克比克的羽尖一样。

“很好，”哈利立刻说道，并毫不迟疑地给她写了一张两千金加隆的支票。当他将它递出了手，才意识到自己刚花了两千金加隆在一张地毯上，还声色俱厉地对店员恶言相向。说不定他的理智仍然没有回笼。

“我很抱歉，”他出门时惭愧地向店员道歉，沿对角巷向家中走去。他尽量不去观察别人的眼神，他不知道别人能不能看透他，看透他内心潜伏着的——那让马尔福引以为荣的，那凶暴恶毒、冰冷残酷、深埋在心底的，那种关心一栋房子更甚于关心人类的，那种认为他有权去——去——践踏别人的人。他不愿意自己拥有这样一面，但他回到家中，上楼来到卧室，地毯已经铺在了床下，再合适不过，他躺倒在床上，躺在那里满心快慰，即便他并不愿意如此。

#

第二天，当哈利来到帕丁顿的店里，德拉科早已到达。他舒舒服服地窝在里间陈列室一把高扶手椅上，手捏一杯红酒，三名谄媚的助理围绕着他阿谀奉承，桌子一张接一张在他面前列队而过。“拖一把椅子出来，波特，”他挥了挥手说。“目前为止我看到了几个还不错的。”

哈利看上的加起来有一打，但全被德拉科给毙掉了，包括一张华丽的樱桃木桌，他俩差点为它动起手来，因为哈利对它热烈地一见钟情，而德拉科直截了当的说他不能买它。“它需要更大的房间，阳光更充裕些才好，”他断然否决。“显而易见，如果你硬要将它塞进你的备用卧室，它肯定会郁郁寡欢，可能要减掉半数的抽屉才放得下。”接下来火上浇油的是，他考虑片刻又来了一句，“说老实话，它可能挺适合我庄园里的客厅。”

“是我先看到的！”哈利说。

“你没有地方来安置它！”德拉科说。他们吵吵嚷嚷了一阵儿，魔杖都差点拔出来了，要不是在店员们将下一件样品领过来时、展厅经理见机行事冲上前来径直向他们一人手中塞了一杯新鲜饮品的话。

哈利闷闷不乐、一言不发，直到又十七件展品过去，一张小桌子出现在他面前，第一眼望上去并不打眼，但它有简洁的线条、还有许多漂亮的把手，它突然将自己展开到至少两倍大的尺寸，现出玲琅满目的抽屉与小柜子，组合起来如同埃舍尔※3的艺术作品一般。“这个不错，”在哈利抚摸它光滑的表面时，德拉科赞许道。“优雅讲究，完美适合狭小的房间，不太容易与衣橱产生口角。”然后又一大笔令人毛骨悚然的支票数字离开了哈利的支票本，他甚至勉强原谅了德拉科抢走他第一张桌子。

“我需要给克利切时间来跟上节奏，”他在离开的时候说道，“但我确实想要举办一场派对。”

“暂时还不行，”德拉科说，“现在才三月份，伦敦社交季要到四月才开始。不过我觉得没理由不能由你开个头：传统的开场舞会将在愚人节举行，目前为止还没人说要举办。社交界近来沉寂了不少，”他淡淡地说。

“你能帮我列个名单吗？”哈利问道。

“如果需要我的帮助，你必须亲自到马尔福庄园来，”德拉科说，“它最近两个星期有些狂躁，我今天早上费了一个小时的口舌才说服它让马车出现、送我到这里来。如果知道我要再到你家里去，它可能要将我一辈子关起来了。”

赫敏和罗恩稍晚来喝了下午茶——宅子提供了布莱克家族特制混合饮料、以及一盘庞大而招摇的点心，切去边缘硬皮的三明治跟精致的小蛋糕摆放得错落有致。“不行，我得到庄园里去，”当罗恩问起他明天想不想去观看魁地奇比赛，哈利心不在焉地回答。

寂静无声良久，他抬起头来，发现对面两个人目不转睛地瞪着他看。“你打算去马尔福庄园，”罗恩说。

“额，”哈利说，“是啊，德拉科愿意……”他渐渐消音，因为直言他打算请德拉科·马尔福帮他拟定伦敦舞会宾客名单的话，大概无助于打消罗恩跟赫敏认为他完全疯掉了的疑虑。“为了这座宅子，我大概需要再举办一场派对？”他试图解释。

“然后德拉科愿意协助这场派对，”赫敏语调冷静，却充满疑惑。

“额，”哈利说，“是的。他——和解仪式举办得挺不错的。”

“他确实干得挺不错，在所有人面前装模作样，仿佛一切都已经好转，所有人都安然无恙。因为他就想让大家都这样以为！”罗恩说。“从什么时候起你不再把德拉科·马尔福当成那个烂到骨子里的、实至名归的下流胚子——”

罗恩的茶壶突然嘶嘶地吐出一大团热茶、喷溅到他满是三明治的盘子里，将它们浸的透湿，无法再吃。赫敏低头看了看盘子，然后眯起眼睛注视着哈利，哈利则心虚地咽了一口口水。他没能忍住，他闪回到德拉科与他四唇相接的那一刻，在舞厅时；德拉科交叉双腕向他示意，而在罗恩嘴里，仿佛这一切都无足轻重。

“对不起，”他说。

“还说你没事，真的吗，还有你的房子。”赫敏眼中燃起战意，雄赳赳擦过他身边，去到图书室，在他试图解释时朝他身上施放了半打逆诅咒与保护魔咒，最后她眉头深锁地说，“好吧，我什么都找不到。但我敢肯定，这阵子不知何故你的心智绝对受到了影响。保险起见，不如将这段经历一忘皆空——”

“你不能对我施一忘皆空咒！”哈利怒而反驳。

“好吧，那至少将这段记忆提取到冥想盆里。”赫敏说。

“不行！”

“哈利，你不觉得自己彻底行为异常了吗——”

“我不在乎！”他冲她吼道。“这是我的房子，我喜欢它这样！我喜欢它这样关心我、喜欢它愚蠢的傲慢、喜欢它漂漂亮亮的，我不在乎它曾经试图谋杀我，我根本不害怕它，它现在是属于我的了——”

赫敏双目圆睁地瞪着他，语调惊恐而颤抖，“我——我们谈论的是这所宅子吗？”哈利闭了嘴，气息不稳，他惊恐万状地意识到他放开了德拉科，他本可拥有却将他放开了，他永远不可能再有第二次机会。他当时到底在想什么。

##########我是9月17日的分隔线##########

哈利慢吞吞地上楼，无法自已地来到三楼起居室，陷进扶手椅中，这把扶手椅正对着那台被遗弃的织布机。织梭已经不再歌唱。宅子里拥有一位织者是十三福祉之一，哈利突然就福至心灵，仿佛重拾起遗忘许久的记忆。德拉科亲手驱动这台织布机，为哈利的家制作了一件传世之宝。他给了哈利一场舞、一个机会，然后甚至向他提出了正式的婚约，结果哈利说——哈利说‘不，谢谢’，简直是这世上最愚蠢的傻瓜。

现在还能怎么办呢？德拉科不会再次伸出双手了。他会冷哼一声说，‘你已经错失时机了，波特，你难道以为我会再给你一次机会？’。即便德拉科同样对他有意，他也不会做这种事情；他不会折损自己的骄傲到这个地步，绝对不会。于是现在，哈里生命中余下的每一天只要一去到餐厅，就会看到德拉科亲手制作的杰作就挂在那儿，把它拆卸下来他办不到，更无法将它抛弃。它将反复提醒他，他让无可替代的重要物事从指缝中溜走，还未触到就已烟消云散。

恐怖的念头试图从哈利纠结的愁肠中偷偷窜出来——还有其他办法，古老黑暗的办法，来攫取所有权。他可以去到德拉科家里，将德拉科按倒在他前厅的石头地板上，凭借暴力得到自己想要的。这念头可怕又蛊惑人心，它径直来源于那古老的、不能诉之于口的方式，残酷与美丽难舍难分，轻易就会将人趋入黑暗深渊。他忆起马尔福庄园曾经变成什么样子，在卢修斯·马尔福掌管之时，在伏地魔掌管之时。我花了整整六个月，德拉科这样说道，哈利的双目突然蛰刺般疼痛起来，清晰地看到德拉科跪在大礼堂中漆黑脏污的壁炉地面，在暗淡模糊的光之涟漪中，用力将石板擦洗干净，直至手指磨出血来。

哈利艰难地干咽一口。他不能，他不愿，他不想这么干，但没有别的办法了，否则他只能永远失去德拉科——他起身离开房间，将身后的门用力甩上。

经历了一个无眠之夜后，第二天一早他在太过空旷的床上起身，立在浴室中将凉水扑到面上，紧盯着镜中痛苦潦倒的自己。他细细观察，看自己眼中、脸庞、发丝上每一道古怪的曲线，每一道都是他与众不同的标志——危险难测、充满魔力——‘怪胎’，维农姨父的嗓音在脑海中隆隆作响，‘变态的、肮脏的小鼻涕虫，不像个体面人’。哈利感觉胃里翻江倒海。他无法遵守约定，哈利意识到——他根本不能到马尔福庄园去；他不能冒这个险。他无法信任自己。

从浴室出来，他骤然止住脚步：一套炫酷的、灰黑相间的战斗长袍平摊在床上，附有镶金的老式决斗护腕。放在从前床下装有梅林爵士团一级奖章金牌的玻璃橱也搁在了桌子上，仿若额外的、沉甸甸的威胁。它等待他将其佩戴，戴着它去——

“我不会，”他咬牙切齿地说，“我不会这样做的。抱歉。”他猛吸一口气。“抱歉，我知道自己全搞砸了。我原本可以——我们原本可以得到他的。但我不会通过这种方式去做。”

他来到桌边，打算写一张表达歉意的字条，然而墨水瓶却干涸了；他不得不下去藏书室，可装信纸的抽屉不愿意打开。他用力猛拉第三次的时候，它突然松开，害他跌跌撞撞退了好几步、撞上书架。一本庞大的皮面精装书从书架上层落下，狠狠砸中他的脑袋、落到地上摊开，翻开的那一页绘有精美的插图——一位身穿战斗长袍、戴有决斗护腕的巫师正对峙一头小山般高大壮硕的恶龙，题为‘珀西瓦尔的首次任务’※4。

盯着它，哈利愣了一会神，抓起书来将故事从头看起，珀西瓦尔求娶夜之女王的女儿为妻，带去了三件礼物，被要求完成三件办不到的任务——

“就是这样，”哈利满怀感激地说，跑回楼上穿上长袍。他的双手有些颤抖，不过纽扣自己为他扣好了，沿着前襟从下到上，然后是袖口。在扣紧护腕之后，他端详着巨大的奖牌：他无法真正将它佩戴在身，他突然意识到。“它能算作一件礼物吗？”他出声问道，结果玻璃橱赞同地翻开盒盖。他取出奖牌。当他转过身去，一只精雕细琢的漂亮匣子已经等待在桌上，匣子分有三个格子。

格子看上去不够大，但他还是试了试，当他将奖章放进去的时候，奖章萎缩下去、直到变成完美搁置在格子里的尺寸。他看了看第二个格子，然后去取来了装有他收集来的巴克比克剩余羽毛的袋子，难以置信地将它塞进了第二格。只剩下最后一格了，他踌躇了片刻，直到他从未注意到的一只小抽屉轻轻滑开，露出一大串钥匙来。

他带上钥匙、捧起匣子下楼。克利切围着铜盆正在忙碌，当他抬眼看了看哈利，眼睛突然瞪成了碟子大。“主人是打算去求爱。”

“是的，”哈利的喉结滚动了一下。“克利切，你觉得能帮我找到某件足够——珍贵的东西吗？”

他打开地窖的门锁，克利切带领他拾级而下，穿过长长的阶梯、越过满架满架落满尘埃的酒瓶，来到最尽头一座落了锁的高大橱柜面前。钥匙环上最小的金色钥匙打开了橱柜的锁，在满橱子私人珍藏佳酿最顶端的搁架上，有一只小小的圆形水晶瓶。瓶子只有拳头大小，承载着某种浅绿色的酒液，还不到半满。它飘落到克利切掌心，他低头看看、轻叹一声，恋恋不舍地轻抚瓶身光滑的曲线，仿佛舍不得见到它离开，然后将它捧起、献给哈利。

哈利接住它、放进第三格内。他阖上匣盖，返回搂上。他本想直接幻影移形，但一打开大门，一座车房嘎吱嘎吱地在隔壁伸展开来，把邻居都挤远了些许。一架驿车自车房里驶出来，爬上台阶。哈利钻进马车，让它带他前往马尔福庄园，穿越乡村、穿过一扇又一扇大门，一路飞奔踏上庄园盘旋的车道。

正当他跨上台阶，大门砰然打开：德拉科下楼来到门口迎接，表情颇有几分茫然。“难得飙了一回车吗，波特？”说着，他的目光落到哈利身上，突然怔住了。

“我觉得是该试试，”哈利极力平稳自己的语调。德拉科仍然盯着他手中的匣子，哈利猛吸一口气，将它捧出来。“我想——你能不能——告诉我需要我做什么？”他不顾一切地脱口而出。他敢肯定有一些更合适、更优雅的措辞，但他太过紧张，没法记得了；要是德拉回答说‘不，谢谢’可该怎么办，要是德拉科根本不想——

“波特，你这个脑子有坑的纯傻帽，”德拉科从牙缝里挤出这句话来。“没有人现在还沿袭这种方式了！会出人命的！我才不会派遣你去完成什么愚蠢的——噢，好吧！”他一把夺走哈利手中的匣子，推到桌上。“这样，你的礼物得到了接纳，现在给我带来一块石头、一片树叶、以及一杯水。你个白痴，”他双臂环胸，怒气冲冲地瞧着他。

哈利注视着他，大吃一惊，然后恍然大悟——德拉科他刚刚——他转身冲下台阶，从马车的车轮之下捡起一块卵石，从最近的树篱上摘下一片叶子，然后扯掉自己的护腕、将它变形为一只玻璃杯，从车道正中的喷泉池中舀出满满一杯水来。

他手中抓满了东西，再度跑上台阶。他不小心舀起了一条细小的红宝石鱼，正在杯中不知所措地回旋游动，不过管他呢、算数就行。德拉科看上去仍然恼火得不行，抱臂等在大厅里。“我当时询问的时候你只要说‘是，好的’就行了，像任何有理智的人类一样。”嘴上这么说，他还是拾起石头、走马观花地装作检视了一番，将它扔到桌上，滚落在礼物匣子旁边。“你本可以找个律师起草一份婚约，最近两百年已经完全接受这种方式，”——“我本可以怎样？”哈利问道，然而德拉科几乎没有给他质疑的机会，又捏起叶片——“你本可以直接找上门来，就在这厅里上了我，但是没有，冷不防的，你以世上最最荒谬、最最传统的方式行事起来，”然后他转身双手捧住哈利手中那杯水——“别喝它，”哈利屏息说道——骤然间它闪耀起光芒来，光线自他们二人指尖的缝隙中流泄而出。

德拉科沉默了下来。他吞了一口口水，然后温柔地、小心翼翼地接过水杯，将它置于桌上。红宝石鱼已经转化为光芒闪烁的灿烂金色，看上去似乎突然对自己周围的环境无比满意起来。整张桌子都染上了它散发出的微光，然后是墙壁、接下来是石头地板，越来越活泼的光之跃动如一池涟漪般铺展开来。

德拉科转过身，哈利上前一步拥住他，他们吻了又吻，抱得越来越紧，直吻到呼吸困难，不得不停下来缓缓。他们手足无措地相视而笑，呼吸沉重，一阵微弱的轰鸣声隐约传来：是通往楼上那座宏伟的楼梯朝他们挪过来了一点，邀请般地伸展得更为宽阔。

德拉科拉起哈利的手，一同跑上台阶。整栋房子喜悦地在他们周围点亮了灯火，当他们冲过走廊的时候连画像都宽容地一笑而过，连德拉科卧室的床罩都体贴地折叠起来，他俩一起跌倒在宽大的床铺上，再次亲吻，高大的窗户敞开窗扇、邀进日头晒暖的微风涌入。

当德拉科以指尖鼓励地拂过哈利的衣襟，他的纽扣全部缴械投降。哈利用力扯德拉科的长袍，袍子滑落下来，被扔到一旁的地板上。光芒已经染到床上来了，一片微弱的、乳白色的微光闪烁，德拉科躺在他身下，他的灰眼睛也在闪烁，如同黑暗道路上的灯火，引领归家的路。

“希望格里莫广场不会嫉妒才好，”哈利吻上他的喉咙，轻蹭他的锁骨。

“你是来求爱的，它能理解，”德拉科说。“再说，按照规矩，它可是娶的那一边。”

# End

译注：  
※1：这是句双关语。  
※2：Debrett是一家专门的出版商，1769年成立并出版了初本的德布雷特英国贵族年鉴。这份期刊基本就是指导贵族们如何得体地与皇室成员接触，称呼、举止、礼节，诸如此类的繁文缛节。  
※3：忍不住唠叨一句，译者超爱埃舍尔的版画！  
※4：Percivale and ye Fyrst Taske，也许是古英语，反正我看不懂依葫芦画瓢乱猜的。


End file.
